


From Defeat

by Aria6



Series: A Coyote's Stories [12]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Character Death, Multi, Non-consensual Medical Procedures, Partial Mind Control, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Szayel is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria6/pseuds/Aria6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's Note: Someone requested a dominant!Starrk fic, so here we go. He's going to be a bit of an asshole at first but there's a reason… and woo, I was going to write more of this but it's too long already!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Someone requested a dominant!Starrk fic, so here we go. He's going to be a bit of an asshole at first but there's a reason… and woo, I was going to write more of this but it's too long already!

Starrk smiled to himself as he stretched out on his cushions. His gaze caught the glitter of metal and he reached out with a small, pleased hum, gently touching the skin-warmed links of silver. The man wearing the adornment didn't stir, lost in a sleep so deep not even an earthquake would have awakened him. Starrk smiled as he looked into Kyoraku Shunsui's face. He could still remember how he'd defeated the man…

All through the battle, Coyote Starrk had been waiting for just the right time.

Wonderweiss' attack had come before he'd found a good place to use it. And his little trick was useless against the two Visored. Barragan's death had disheartened him, but only briefly. It wasn't like he'd liked the old bastard anyway.

After he'd defeated the Visored, it had been Shunsui again. And the perfect moment had come.

"Black." The man said, his gaze stern but sad as he prepared to end the arrancar's life. And Starrk felt a single moment of wicked triumph as he'd unleashed the full force of his reiatsu.

It was like a tornado, a tsunami. No other reiatsu driven effect could exist in that sphere and Shunsui's shikai was no exception. Starrk took the blow across his chest, seeing Shunsui's eyes go wide as the sword bit in but not enough, never enough. Ignoring the pain – it did hurt quite a bit – Starrk attacked, taking the shinigami completely by surprise.

"You are defeated." He said calmly, both his swords firmly pressed against the shinigami's throat. A few droplets of blood slid down that tanned skin, to his pleasure. "Aizen wants you alive, but I will kill you if you refuse." Aizen had made it clear that he wanted this shinigami breathing but would take him dead if necessary. "Drop your weapons." Shunsui closed his eyes for a moment, struggling with himself. Then he opened his hands and let his swords fall free. "Wonderweiss!" He had something…

"Maaah!" The odd arrancar did what he'd been told and locked a black collar around Kyoraku's throat. Starrk had to yank his swords away before catching the man, as his reiatsu was completely sealed. He gently carried the man down to the roof of the building where his stricken friend lay. From the look of him, he might be dying. Starrk didn't really care. Leaving the two men together, he went to see what else Aizen might want of him.

His power was mostly drained now, but he might still be of some use.

Starrk smiled dreamily at that pleasant memory. His moment of victory, and victory had been sweet. Of course, what had come afterwards had been even sweeter. He'd never expected Aizen to give them the surviving taichou as slaves, playthings and sexual servants.

Starrk's gaze travelled to his other side, the form curled up in the cushions there. Ise Nanao was a beautiful woman, and more beautiful when she was wearing exactly nothing. Starrk kept his rooms quite warm, so blankets were unnecessary. And his pets were never clothed, when he was done with them.

Starrk wasn't entirely sure how Szayel had modified them, but the results were interesting. Starrk had a mental link to his pets now. He could monitor all of their feelings, know where they were, and issue any orders with absolute certainty of being obeyed. Also, Nanao had been modified to be a form of Visored. The hollow energies she'd been infused with had made her strong enough to tolerate Starrk's reiatsu during sex. That was lovely… otherwise, he'd have been confined to males. And Starrk eventually wanted to get some pups out of this. Shunsui was wonderful but woefully lacking in the pup making area.

Better yet, somehow Szayel had made them particularly sensitive to his pheromones. Starrk would never have thought of that himself… when hollows wanted to mate, they unleashed a particular pheromone in the air. Other hollows found it slightly arousing although it wasn't enough to overcome a firm refusal. With their added sensitivity, though, he only had to unleash it to cause them both intense arousal. The sight of Shunsui's body in such a state was beautiful. And the way Nanao would pant and grip a cushion… just the thought made his organ stir.

Of course, they both resented him, deeply, for their condition of enslavement. Starrk didn't particularly care though. The taste of their despair, hate and painful resignation was like honey on his tongue. Sometimes, it disturbed him that he enjoyed it so much. But most of the time he just let himself savor it, the proof of his absolute victory. Along with their bodies, of course. He couldn't get enough of those.

"Yo, sexaholics!" Lilinette opened the door to the room as Starrk sighed and pushed himself up on one elbow. "Breakfast is served. Eat or don't eat, I don't care." She scowled at them all before leaving in a huff. Starrk just ignored her disgruntlement. She was jealous of his attentions, but she couldn't do for him the kinds of things his slaves could. Turning his attention to his two consorts, he considered whether or not he should wake them. But if he didn't, they would be quite hungry by the time supper was served. Typically, they ate only two meals, although they were large ones.

"Wake up." He whispered in Shunsui's ear, using his connection to the man to drag him to consciousness. Grey eyes opened, gazing at the ceiling blankly for a moment before turning to him. Starrk began to slowly nibble along his collarbone, feeling his organ more than stir. Ah, he desperately wanted an early morning frolic. There was a groan from the man beside him as just a teasing hint of pheromones touched the air.

"Starrk, I'm not a young man anymore…" The usual, slightly desperate protest. Starrk chuckled, pulling back to meet those grey eyes.

"You always say that and yet, you seem to perform well." He said teasingly, reaching down to touch that firming flesh. Then he allowed his pheromones to drift out, a cloud of lust and need. Behind him he heard a sleeping Nanao whimper and gently tugged her into wakefulness. She could watch. Shunsui groaned, his head falling back as his body betrayed him and came to full stiffness.

"Sweet kami…" Shunsui breathed and Starrk could feel his unwilling lust. The taste of it raised his own desires to an inferno and he licked his lips before deciding he wanted the man inside him. Reaching for the bottle of lube – it had slid under a pillow, annoying – and began coating Shunsui's cock with it. That made the shinigami's breath catch for a moment, because he knew what it meant. He would be the one going inside today and Starrk felt the lust from his slave intensify. Shunsui preferred that, on the few occasions Starrk let him pick.

His breathing coming quickly in excitement, Starrk positioned himself on his hands and knees, mutely demanding that his slave satisfy him. There was a shaky, indrawn breath behind him and Starrk glanced at Nanao, smiling as he saw the look on her face. He'd learned one thing about her, in the time he'd had her… she loved seeing two men having sex. The sight of them fucking aroused her, beyond what even his pheromones could do.

Then Shunsui took him in one firm, brutal thrust and Starrk cried out at the rough penetration. Not in pain, but pleasure. That was how he liked it… The shinigami set a punishing pace, taking him hard and fast. Big hands gripped his hips as the cock inside him found his prostate, making his erection weep small droplets of pre-cum. Starrk savored the feeling, the sensation of being taken so roughly. Shunsui knew he couldn't hurt him, but he wanted to. Starrk could feel that in the shinigami's mind and it made him groan, his erection growing even harder. He loved that frustrated rage, coming out in those hard, fast thrusts.

The brutal pace of their coupling could not be sustained for long. Shunsui reached under him, gripping his cock and jerking him off with a grip that was just short of painful. Starrk thrust violently into those hands, meeting every push into his body with intense enthusiasm. He could hear Shunsui's breathing coming raggedly and knew the end was approaching.

"Shunsui!" Starrk cried out, his hands digging into the pillow. "Yes!" The heat coiling in his belly abruptly snapped and he flung his head back, closing his eyes as the ecstasy took him. He heard Shunsui's voice rising in passion, felt that rock hard member erupting, filling him with hot seed. Starrk relished every moment of it. What could be better than this?

Well, one thing could. Starrk looked at Nanao, smiling at the expression on her face, the dusting of pink on her cheeks. Shunsui pulled away from him with a soft, wet sound and Starrk crawled towards her. She swallowed as she looked down at him, meeting his eyes. He smiled slowly at her before parting her legs, gripping her thighs in big hands. He regarded her sex for a moment, the pink petals already covered in dew. It looked very inviting.

Nanao cried out softly as he slowly dragged his tongue through those tender folds. He paused on her little button of flesh, gently sucking that sweet point. She whimpered, her hands fisting in his hair as he pleasured her. Her body writhed against his mouth as she made such delicious sounds… Starrk found it absolutely enchanting. She was too caught up in the experience to even hate him. Everything she had was centred on what was happening between her legs. She would hate them both later, of course, but Starrk couldn't care less about that.

Starrk gripped her hips, keeping her pinned as he continued to please her. She finally came with a soft moan, her hands tightening in his hair as her body trembled and shuddered. He enjoyed the taste of her release, the sweet feminine scent that was Nanao. Beneath it lay something else, a scent of bone and dust that screamed hollow to his senses. He breathed it in, feeling his cock stiffening again. He wanted to just mount her and take her but…

"Who do you want, Nanao-chan?" He said huskily as he pulled back, licking her fluids off his lips. Their eyes met and she shuddered with desire as she realized she was being given a choice.

"Shunsui." She said, her voice weak with desire. Starrk smiled and glanced towards his other slave. Shunsui was staring at them and Starrk dropped his gaze, easily spotting the erection he was sporting. For an 'old man' the shinigami never seemed to have trouble when Nanao said his name.

"You're wanted, Kyoraku." He said teasingly before leaving her to watch. Shunsui closed his eyes for a moment, swallowing hard before going to join the woman who wanted him. Starrk could feel their genuine desire through the link, the passion that the coupling brought them. He didn't think they had been lovers before they'd been given to him, but there had been a spark between them. Forced together the way they were, that spark had roused to an inferno.

Starrk watched as Shunsui slid into Nanao's body, hearing her beautiful cry of pleasure, the way her body seemed to wrap around him, the expression of bliss on her lovely face. If he'd been a different sort of arrancar, he might have been jealous and forced them apart. Some Espada wanted their pets' attention completely on them, undivided, but Starrk wasn't like that. No, he loved seeing the two of them together, drinking in their feelings for each other. His broken, empty heart was like dry earth, soaking up the rain of their emotions, good and bad.

As his pets mated, Starrk slid a hand over his own erection. He watched greedily as Shunsui whispered something in Nanao's ear, making her whimper and arch, her body trembling as he continued thrusting powerfully into her slender frame. Starrk spread his legs a little, playing with his own balls as he increased the speed of his strokes on his cock. This was all so good…

It took longer for Shunsui and Nanao to reach their climax. The pace was not as frantic and they were both trying to draw it out, kissing and showing each other the kind of tenderness Shunsui never gave Starrk. Not that he would want it. On the rare occasions he allowed the shinigami into his body, he wanted it to hurt. This was quite the opposite…

Starrk timed his own pleasure to match theirs. He groaned as his orgasm came over him, coating his hand in seed and splashing the floor and the pillows. As the two of them lay together, trembling and overcome, he licked his lips. Maybe he could –

Scream like a little girl when a bucket of ice water was dumped over his head.

"Food Starrk! FOOD! Eat it!" Then a bucket hit in him the head, knocking him down and making him yelp. Lilinette followed it with a well-placed boot to the rear. "Now stop fucking and EAT you dumb bastard!" She looked them all over and sniffed before leaving the room in a huff. Starrk groaned, then looked up at a choked giggle. Nanao and Shunsui were both looking at him. Nanao had a hand over her mouth and Shunsui's lips were twitching.

"You can laugh. I'm used to it." He said and that was all they needed to burst into laughter. "Ah, food…" Maybe Lilinette was right. He didn't technically need to eat but his pets certainly did. Pulling himself up, Starrk went to find some clothes. Behind him he heard a soft groan as Shunsui separated from Nanao. The sound tempted him but he manfully pulled his mind back to business.

Food first. Molesting his pets later.

Starrk sat at the formal banquet, Shunsui and Nanao by his side, and wished he was in his rooms. A nice, informal dinner with Lilinette and his slaves followed by as many rounds of intercourse as they could fit in… yes, that was what he preferred. Instead, he was trapped at one of Aizen's little parties. Sighing to himself, he tried his food. At least that part was excellent.

Starrk looked up with a blink as he felt a sudden anguish from Kyoraku. Glancing around, he easily found what had caught Shunsui's attention. Juushiro had entered the room, smiling easily as he took his place at the table.

Starrk closed his eyes for a moment, just feeling Shunsui's anguish, anger and hopeless pain. Then he took pity on the man and slid a hand down his back before issuing a command.

"Do not think about what you cannot change." He said and grey eyes turned towards him for a moment. They were filled with such torment. But then Shunsui closed his eyes and nodded, before turning his attention to the food and the woman sitting beside him. Nanao was also trying to comfort him.

Starrk wondered, sometimes, who was worse off. The pets and slaves of the Espada, or the taichou and fukutaichou who were not enslaved at all. He was sure the actual slaves thought the 'not slaves' had it worse. Because the truth was, those survivors were enslaved far more profoundly than any of the Espada's pets.

After the final battle, Aizen had given them their pick of the surviving taichou, fukutaichou and Visored, to be their pets. Several had been executed immediately as unacceptably dangerous – Urahara Kisuke and Hirako Shinji were the two Starrk could remember offhand, although there had been others – and the rest had been put up for grabs. But the Espada could only take two each. Szayel didn't want to stress their minds or possibly weaken their control with more than that.

There weren't many surviving Espada, though. Starrk, Halibel, Grimmjow and Szayel. Starrk was bisexual, so he'd taken Kyoraku and, since she was both attractive and his fukutaichou, Ise Nanao. Halibel had made some rather strange selections. Starrk had honestly thought she was lesbian, but it seemed that he was wrong… she had picked one of the Visored, Kensei, and the big wolf headed taichou, Komamura. Starrk tried to picture them together and his imagination conjured up something rather interesting. Blinking that thought away, he glanced at Grimmjow. The Sexta Espada was also bisexual, and he had selected Rose and Rangiku. That seemed to work strangely well. The two of them both liked to talk, but Grimmjow mostly ignored them before giving his orders. Neither of them seemed to resent it, which made Starrk think they were both used to being managed. Szayel was strictly heterosexual, so he had selected Nemu and Unohana for himself. Those three working together were a truly fearsome group.

Of course, that had left many taichou and fukutaichou survivors that were unattached to any Espada. For almost a year they had been imprisoned as Szayel had worked on how to control them.

What he'd ultimately come up with had been a form of brainwashing. Starrk was very vague on the details, but none of the 'free' taichou were the same anymore. They all idolized Aizen and their personalities had changed. They were utterly merciless in regard to anything they perceived as a threat to Aizen and his edicts. They obeyed orders without question, unless the questions were just to make the orders clearer or more effective. Various atrocities could be attributed to all of them, now, and they did not feel the slightest shred of guilt. Starrk knew that Shunsui occasionally heard about the things Juushiro was doing, usually from Lilinette. And it utterly horrified him, that his kind-hearted friend had been turned into this.

And that was why, for all the things they were forced to do, the pets of the Espada considered themselves fortunate. Toshiro did not even acknowledge Rangiku now. Love did not give Rose a passing glance. Shuuhei was dead, but if he was still alive Starrk was sure he would have no use for Komamura. And Juushiro had no interest in Shunsui. He was polite, when they met, but just didn't seem to feel any kind of emotional connection anymore. That loss also pained his pet, deeply.

Grimacing to himself, Starrk decided he would take Shunsui's mind off it the only way he knew… by fucking the man so hard and so thoroughly, he couldn't even see straight. But that would have to wait until this damned party was over. Or maybe…?

"Come with me." He said to Shunsui as he stood. "I need some fresh air." That was transparent as glass to his two pets. Shunsui rose with a resigned expression as Nanao bit her lip. Neither of them bothered to protest. They knew it would do no good.

Starrk took Kyoraku outside, into the gardens. As soon as he was sure they would remain unobserved he released his pheromones and pinned the man to a tree, working on his hakama with feverish intent. The urge to mate was suddenly consuming him. He needed Shunsui, needed him desperately. Hands gripped that tight, well-muscled ass as the shinigami's hakama and underthings fell to his ankles.

"Starrk… ah…" Shunsui grunted as his neck was attacked, teeth and lips working on the warm skin. Starrk paused to suck, savoring the scent and feel of his slave, so warm against him. "Kami, how can you…" He groaned and Starrk understood the question. How could he do this so often?

"No idea." He muttered as he began to prepare the man. He really didn't know why he was acting like this. But he was in no way interested in thinking about it. All he wanted was to be sheathed in that tight heat, satisfying his lusts on this man while he gave pleasure in return. Grey eyes, hazed with lust and just a touch of pain, met his before he gripped those legs and slid inside.

Shunsui jerked with a muffled groan. Starrk took him with a slow, even rhythm, sliding in and out of those clutching insides. He felt the man's erection against his belly, pressing through the fabric of his jacket. Reaching down, he gripped that organ and slowly stroked, savoring the small sounds Shunsui was making. His eyes were closed now, as Starrk continued to take him. He was making it so slow and gentle, despite the setting and the impulsiveness of the act. He wanted to draw this out, take as long as possible. Both because he was enjoying it but also because the more time he took, the less time his pet would have to spend at the banquet looking at his white haired ex-friend.

Starrk groaned as Shunsui seemed to ripple around him, looking into the man's face. His head was flung back now, sweat beading on that handsome face. Starrk licked it away as he began speeding his thrusts, hitting the special spot inside his pet more firmly. The sound Shunsui made, something between a whimper and moan, hit his instincts hard and Starrk gasped before grinding against the man, trying to get as deeply inside as he could. As the pace of their mating increased, Starrk stroked the cock in his hand faster and more firmly. He was getting close and from the warm pulsing of his member, Shunsui was too…

There was a strangled cry as Shunsui suddenly erupted. Creamy cum coated Starrk's hand as those beautifully responsive walls surrounding his cock tightened. Starrk whimpered deep in his throat, burying his face against Shunsui's neck as he came. The moment of intense pleasure filled him with a deep sense of satisfaction. He was dominating this man, completely. It felt wonderful beyond words.

"Starrk." Shunsui sounded drugged, lost in the pleasure. Starrk smiled at the lazy, satisfied yet mildly pained expression on his face. "Ah, kami… why…?" He murmured and Starrk paused to run a hand over his side before he answered.

"Because I wanted you. And so you wouldn't have to be sitting at that table any longer than necessary." Their eyes met and Starrk saw a flash of understanding on Shunsui's face. He let the man go, slowly pulling out of his body as Shunsui stumbled.

"That doesn't help much…" He said with a sigh as he began getting his clothing in order. "And I really need to eat." Shunsui said with a small smile and Starrk laughed softly. One of the common complaints his pets had was that he kept them from their food, although…

"Lilinette can always get you some snacks. Hmm… and perhaps I could feed them to you… in bed…" The thought made his body stir again, despite the riding he'd just given Kyoraku. The shinigami sighed, shaking his head.

"You are insatiable. Please, let's go back. I promise to be more cheerful." He said and Starrk could feel the relaxation in him. That bit of sex really had helped. Pleased with himself, Starrk followed his pet back to the banquet.

Tonight they could have more fun, but for now they would eat.

The next month, something peculiar happened.

Starrk's sexual desires began to slacken. It took perhaps a week, but it felt a veil was being lifted from his mind. He could look at Nanao naked without wanted to drag her down onto the cushions and fuck her until she cried his name. He could look at Shunsui fully clothed without imagining him unclothed. His mind seemed infinitely clearer, all of a sudden.

Everyone noticed the change and the reaction was universally one of relief and happiness. His slaves were glad that he wasn't riding them so hard and Lilinette was beyond pleased that he was paying attention to her again. Starrk was guiltily aware that he'd been completely neglecting his smaller half. But he kept puzzling about what had changed. Why had he been so obsessed with sex before? And why was he suddenly… not?

One piece of the puzzle came to him when he was holding Nanao. They were naked and lying together after a bit of gentle intimacy. Shunsui was off with Lilinette, amusing the small arrancar with a game. Starrk breathed in Nanao's scent, noticing a sweetish odor. It was delicate and lovely, teasing his senses in a way her bone and dust scent usually didn't. Starrk blinked as his mind caught up with instincts and informed him what that scent meant.

"You're pregnant." He said aloud and blinked as Nanao stiffened sharply in his arms. "Nanao?" The flash of fear in her mind… wait. "You knew?" He suddenly had the distinct feeling she'd already suspected. She looked away, her face pinched.

"I knew I was late." She said in a low tone. "The child… what will you do if it belongs to Shunsui?" She asked, looking at him and Starrk nodded as he suddenly understood her concerns. With most hollows they would be completely valid. But he was not most hollows and Starrk gave her a gentle smile.

"I will be uncle Starrk." He said lightly and she blinked, the fear fading a bit. "I love children. Why else would the other half of my soul be one?" Truly, he'd always longed for offspring. The thought that he might be raising a shinigami pup did not trouble him in the least. Nanao let out a soft sigh before snuggling up to him.

"Thank you." She whispered and Starrk wondered what she'd feared he might do. Force her to abort? Quite likely. But he considered that a travesty. Shinigami children were every bit as rare as hollow ones. He would never make her give it up. Although…

"Does Shunsui know yet?" He asked and she shook her head. "We should tell him, then take you to Szayel for a checkup." Perhaps he could determine the paternity of her child. It might not matter too much, but Starrk was still curious.

Shunsui's reaction to his possible fatherhood was shock followed by joy. He held Nanao and whispered loving things in her ear as she hugged him back, holding back tears. Starrk could sense, through his link, that they were tears of joy. Then Shunsui's happiness faded and he looked at Starrk with a frown. The arrancar smiled back gently but it was Lilinette who spoke.

"Oi, don't look like that! Starrk'd never hurt it. He loves kids!" She said firmly and Shunsui's frown lightened into a small smile. Starrk could feel his relaxation as he looked at Lilinette and laughed softly.

"Very true." He said fondly as he touched his other half's helmet. She slapped his hand away with a small scowl, but not as though she meant it. "Why don't we have a snack? Pregnant women have larger appetites, no?" He was quite sure he'd heard that somewhere. Nanao gave him a small smile, reaching up to adjust her glasses. Then Lilinette got into the game.

"Yeah! Let's have a picnic outside in the park! Wouldn't that be great?" She said enthusiastically and soon she and Nanao were organizing things. Starrk and Shunsui were relegated to 'carrying things' duty, which was the usual part of men in such things. Starrk didn't mind as he carried the cooler full of drinks. Soon they were enjoying the warm sun and the beauty of the park, their blanket spread over the ground as they enjoyed sandwiches. Looking up into the sky, Starrk felt supremely content.

A child was coming, everyone was happy and it was a wonderful day. What more could he ask for?

Strangely, Szayel was very happy to hear of the pregnancy. But then he was very unhappy to find out that the paternity was uncertain. He immediately began to run tests as Starrk watched him with a small frown. Something about his reactions was a bit too interested. Why…?

He didn't have time to think much over it, though. Szayel finished his tests and was truly upset about the results.

"It belongs to the shinigami. Do you wish me to abort?" He asked as Starrk stared at him in disbelief. He felt a jolt of rage from Shunsui and a cold apprehension from Nanao, but didn't give it much attention. He was focused on the impudent arrancar in front of him.

"Touch her and die." He growled as Szayel blinked, taken aback by his sudden vehemence. "I will say this to you only once. I do not want her pregnancy interfered with in any way. If she has a sudden 'miscarriage' I WILL look into it." Suddenly, Starrk was certain Szayel needed the reminder that he was the Primera and the other was the Octava. Well, not anymore, but his power was still so much below Starrks' it was absurd. Szayel hesitated before sniffing.

"Well, there will always be the future. In that case, I want nothing more to do with this. Unohana can see to your needs." He left the examination room, leaving behind a stench of scorched ego. Starrk could sense pure relief from both his pets as Unohana took over the examination. She was smiling slightly, probably because her 'master' had been so summarily dismissed.

"Will she have any particular nutritional needs?" He asked after Unohana gave them what little information on the pregnancy she had to offer. There wasn't much, it was very early. She smiled and it was warm and genuine.

"What do you usually eat?" She asked and Starrk thought about it a moment before giving her a quick rundown of their usual meals. Eggs, bacon and toast in the morning. Nothing for lunch but a large meal at supper, usually his favorite foods which were not Japanese in nature. He preferred more European cuisine, particularly heavy on organ meats, steaks and sausages. For snacks, they kept cheese and various vegetables on hand. "That should be fine, but I would suggest a midday meal as well. And more fruits. It sounds like you rarely eat those." She said and Starrk nodded. There was always a vegetable dish in the evening but he had very little fondness for fruits and sweets. Lilinette had more of a sweet tooth, but she just kept some candy for that.

"Certainly, we can do that." He said easily. He wouldn't eat them much, but they could easily add a fruit bowl at breakfast too. "Is there anything else?" He would do anything he could to ensure the pups' health.

"Hm, perhaps more fish. It sounds like you rarely eat that?" She asked and Starrk frowned before making a 'maybe' gesture.

"I would say we have it maybe once a week? Maybe a bit less. We can have it more often." He wasn't a huge fan of fish either but they had it for variety. "Maybe stuffed with sausage." He really did love sausage. Spicy, mild, with mace and nutmeg and cinnamon and… Unohana's laugh made him blink.

"I'm glad you're taking this so well. Well, there isn't much more to go over today. Do you wish to schedule your next checkup?" She asked and Starrk nodded. Soon, they had arranged another appointment. As they left, Shunsui kept his arm around Nanao's waist, keeping her close to him. Starrk approved of the protective gesture. It was the kind of thing a good sire would do.

His own actions still puzzled him, though. It was Lilinette who led him to the final piece of the puzzle.

"…I want to apologize. These past few months… I don't know what came over me." Starrk said at breakfast. He'd been debating whether or not to apologize for a while and finally decided to do it. His behavior really had been odd, to say the least. Shunsui and Nanao both looked surprised as Lilinette snorted.

"You were in rut." She said derisively and Starrk stopped, his fork halfway to his mouth. Abruptly, everything came into focus and he knew.

"Szayel." He breathed before he abruptly pounded his other hand onto the table, making the dishes jump. "That bastard! I'm going to kill him!" He snarled as Lilinette looked at him in confusion. Nanao was looking apprehensive as Shunsui frowned. "In rut for an entire six months! Kami! We're lucky no one died." Now he knew what had happened. Lilinette's single eye widened as she understood.

"Wait, are you serious?" She protested as he nodded grimly. "That's crazy Starrk! A rut only lasts a week, that's how long the pheromones last!"

"Unless they were artificial to begin with, created by a mad scientist with all the morals of a weasel." Starrk said bitterly before looking at Nanao. "Don't you see Lilinette? He seeded her with something that put me into a rut. It must have been keyed to me or all the Espada would have responded." That would have been a nightmare. Nanao swallowed as Shunsui put an arm around her comfortingly. "That's why my mind cleared as soon as she conceived. Of course the rut couldn't continue when she was pregnant." That would likely hurt both Nanao and the child. It would also make no sense, in terms of instincts. Lilinette shook her head for a moment, confused. Then Shunsui spoke.

"Why would Szayel pick you for this? Why not Grimmjow or Halibel?" He asked and Lilinette winced as Starrk gave the shinigami a grim smile.

"Hollow rut magnifies many things. Sexual desire, possessiveness, aggression… Grimmjow is insanely aggressive normally. A six month rut? He would have left dead bodies everywhere." Starrk said with absolute certainty. "And females don't go into rut the same way we males do. Even if Szayel could create such a state in Halibel, she would destroy her pets. Females can do it more often naturally. Six months of that…" Starrk doubted Kensei and Komamura would survive. "He picked me because I was the gentlest, with the lowest sex drive." That made Nanao choke a bit and Starrk couldn't blame her. It did sound absurd, after what they'd experienced. "I'm still surprised no one died." In retrospect, he could see all the sex he'd forced on Shunsui had been an instinctive effort to keep the other male in his place. His intellect hadn't been behind it, though. If he'd known what was going on and embraced it, he'd have kept Shunsui from mounting Nanao at all. "Ah, damn him!" Starrk ran his hands through his hair, thinking about it. "He wanted a hybrid child. No wonder he was so disappointed."

"…You know Starrk, this is making me pretty happy." Lilinette said and they all looked at her. She bit her lip, looking down at her plate. "I mean… for a while, I was starting to wonder if you were getting tired of me. If you might take me back." She admitted and Starrk froze in horror at the thought. For a moment he wanted to think she was joking but then he saw she was dead serious. She'd really thought he might…?

"Lilinette." He whispered before abandoning his seat to sweep her into his arms. She squeaked in surprise. "I would never do that. Never! I love you." He said into her ear, cuddling her close. "I'm so sorry I hurt you." He'd neglected her horribly for those months. Nothing she'd done had been able to keep his attention for long. Thin arms went around his neck as she sniffed softly.

"It's okay Starrk. I'm just glad you're back." She said loyally and he smiled, cuddling her. "Hey, get back to your food, it's getting cold." She said and Starrk laughed before letting go and returning to his place.

"You'll have to talk to Szayel, get whatever he did to me removed." Nanao said firmly and Starrk nodded. "Or it might start up again after I've had my child." Shunsui winced at the thought and Starrk sighed.

"I'm certain it would, although depending on how he set it, it might allow some time for breastfeeding." He said morosely. "Maybe we should go to Unohana first, see if she can pinpoint the mechanism." How much she could do would depend on what her orders were, though. "Then I can threaten to rip Szayel's head off if he doesn't fix it." That would be a pleasure. Feeling a bit happier about the situation, Starrk went back to his food.

At least Szayel would not be forcing him into rut a second time.

Time passed, as it was wont to do.

Szayel owned up to his misdeeds and removed the artificial pheromones Nanao was programmed to secrete. From the relief on Unohana's face, Starrk was sure she'd been aware of Szayel's plot and had not approved. And Starrk could sense his pets relaxing further, as they knew they wouldn't have to deal with a sex crazed Espada in the future.

Their sex life was not inactive, though. Starrk still enjoyed them, quite frequently. But even his tastes in sex had changed. He often let Shunsui take him now, in a gentle way that was quite different from their initial couplings. Starrk also enjoyed tender sex with Nanao, and sharing her with Shunsui. The three of them worked together to satisfy each other quite often and Starrk smiled at the thought of it. The slower, more leisurely pace they could take now was intensely pleasurable. Sometimes, of course, he still wanted to bend Kyoraku over. But that was far less frequent than it had been.

Nanao grew rounder and all the ultrasounds and tests showed her child was in good health. The 'free' taichou and fukutaichou showed no interest – they probably couldn't – but the claimed ones did. Kensei, Rose and Komamura all came to talk and give their congratulations. Starrk noted how relieved they all were when they realized Nanao and Shunsui were truly happy about the coming child. Matsumoto dropped by for longer, but Starrk had no idea what that visit consisted of. He and Shunsui had been firmly kicked out of the nest for it, told to go take Lilinette for some ice cream while the women discussed things.

"Probably just as well. You guys can't handle girl talk." Was Lilinette's opinion and Starrk thought she might be right, about him anyway. Shunsui had rather more experience, although his pet just laughed.

"It's probably terribly boring. Hmm, I think I'll get chocolate and raspberry." He mused, looking at the flavors. "Starrk? What do you want?"

"Vanilla. I'm boring." He said immediately and they both laughed. Lilinette picked the raspberry cheesecake flavor and the girl behind the counter scooped out their selections. They took a seat at the back. It was autumn now and the wind was a touch blustery to be outside in.

"Starrk, I don't think I've thanked you." Shunsui said quietly and Starrk looked up from his ice cream, surprised. "For letting Nanao keep the child." He suddenly seemed old and tired to the Espada, saying that. Starrk felt horrified and quickly shook his head.

"Please, you don't have to thank me for that." Just the thought of forcing an abortion on Nanao made him feel ill. Shunsui smiled and it was a sad expression. His voice was touched with bitterness.

"But I do. If you had chosen to kill her, I couldn't have stopped you." He said and Starrk winced. By now, they knew the child was going to be a girl. The way Shunsui said it made it clear that the child was very real to him. But then, Nanao was well past the point where most spontaneous miscarriages occurred and Unohana said that everything was progressing well. The odds that they would have a healthy little girl were good.

"Aw, come on, this is depressing. Have you guys decided what you're gonna name her?" Lilinette asked and Starrk was grateful for the change of topic. Shunsui smiled at the little arrancar, licking his spoon before he responded.

"We were thinking of naming her Sanae. If you don't mind?" Shunsui said and Starrk grimaced. Was he really…?

"Shunsui, you can call her a persimmon if you want." He said firmly and he blinked before laughing. "If I happen to give Nanao her next pup, I won't ask your permission on the name either." He might bounce a few names off Shunsui for his input, but giving him the power of veto? No. "Sanae… that sounds lovely." It had a very nice sound. Lilinette nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! She's going to be awesome. She'll wake you all up a dozen times in the night and poop all the time! Bet you're glad you don't really have duties anymore." She said with unholy delight. Starrk winced, although it was true. The enslaved taichou and fukutaichou had been largely removed from their duties in favor of serving their Espada. Although really, that gave them plenty to do. Starrk didn't let his pets be completely idle and some, like Szayel, kept them extremely busy. Shunsui laughed.

"Thank you Lilinette! I think you need to learn how to change a diaper." He said teasingly, earning an 'ewww' from the small arrancar. "I can't wait to see her. The only good thing to come of this…" Shunsui mused, looking at his empty bowl. Starrk finished his vanilla before nodding.

"She'll be beautiful." Holding that tiny pup… Starrk thought his broken heart might finally feel whole. "Uncle Starrk." He murmured to himself. It was such an enchanting image… and someday, he might even be father, as well. "Ah… do you think they would be done? Or should we go somewhere else?"

"Let's go to the chocolate place! I want chocolates!" Lilinette said and Starrk considered it, glancing outside. It really was an unpleasant day but would Rangiku and Nanao be done? "An' then we can go for tea. They're gonna be talking for HOURS!"

"She's right." Shunsui agreed with a smile and Starrk sighed to himself. Females… "Tea sounds excellent. Are you done, Lilinette-chan?" She nodded as she swallowed the last bit of her ice cream.

"Yeah, let's go!" Together, they left the shop. Starrk adjusted his collar to protect his neck a bit, as the cold wind slashed at them. Then he smiled as Lilinette skipped in front of them, happy with the world. It was wonderful to watch.

They were not lonely anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Holding Nanao's and Shunsui's child for the first time was everything Starrk could have hoped for and more.

The little thing was red, wrinkly and completely hairless. She was still the sweetest thing the arrancar had ever seen. Nanao had to show him how to hold her but soon Starrk had her safely tucked into his arms. Both the new parents watched as he smiled at their offspring. Lilinette was right beside him, looking at the pup with wide-eyed curiosity.

"Kyoraku Sanae." He murmured but looked up as Nanao shook her head.

"Ise Sanae." She corrected and Starrk blinked. He was no expert but didn't shinigami give names through the masculine line? "We're not married and it would be… better… if the Kyoraku clan wasn't involved." She said and Starrk just felt confused. He transferred his stare to Shunsui, who was regarding the little pup in his arms with a slightly sad expression.

"It might also be better for her if they think she might be yours." He said softly and Starrk frowned. "It would give her more protection."

"She will have my protection regardless." Starrk said, wondering exactly what his pets were afraid of. "If the Kyoraku clan tried to intervene, I would stop them." He simply would not tolerate that. There was a soft laugh from Nanao and Shunsui gave him a small smile.

"Precisely. We want to head off bloodshed." He said lightly and Starrk blinked. He thought his clan might actually try to defy an Espada? "My clan is rather desperate for an heir at the moment. They were completely gutted in the defeat. And with myself no longer considered eligible…"

"Why aren't you eligible? You know, Starrk could just move. And it's not like he needs you for his duties anyhow." Lilinette said and Starrk blinked at the thought. Right now, they all lived in his suites. They were part of the new arrancar housing that had been constructed. But she was right, there was absolutely no reason he couldn't just pick up and move. And while he did often take Shunsui with him on his duties, he could certainly handle things on his own.

"You would do that?" Shunsui sounded surprised and Starrk sighed to himself, reminded that his slaves did not trust him. But then, why should they?

"As Lilinette said, why not? Aizen could easily send me messages there. And I'm sure it's every bit as luxurious as what I have here." He would be quite surprised if it wasn't. The Kyoraku clan was a very prominent noble clan. "Perhaps you should look into that. I would not deny little Sanae her birthright." He glanced at Nanao, who was looking a bit pensive. Shunsui managed a real smile then.

"Being the heir to a noble clan comes with many obligations, Starrk. But perhaps you are right." He said before reaching out to gently touch that tiny cheek. Starrk smiled, then passed the baby back as she began to quietly fuss. Nanao calmed her easily, by pulling down her robe and popping a nipple in the infant's mouth. "Ah, beautiful." Shunsui said softly as he watched his lover nursing his child. Starrk just smiled, cuddling Lilinette close. She sniffed a little, rubbing her single eye and Starrk knew they were thinking the same thing.

It truly was beautiful, watching a new mother taking care of her pup.

Things became interesting after that.

The Kyoraku clan was more than interested in having Shunsui back. From what Starrk could tell, they really were desperate for a proper heir. The clan was currently being run personally by Shunsui's grandmother, who had been strong in her youth. But her power had faded with age and she was very old. They doubted she could live more than a century or two and without a viable heir, the Kyoraku clan might fall on very hard times indeed, when she died.

So the thought of Shunsui and his young daughter returning home brought them great relief. Hosting an Espada was a price they were more than willing to pay, particularly when it was the lazy, gentle Coyote. No one had ever accused him of having a quick temper or a tendency towards violence, unlike Grimmjow or even Halibel. Soon, he was ensconced in a new, very grand suite of rooms. The only thing they had to learn to accommodate was his tastes in food. Starrk could tolerate sushi and sashimi occasionally, but every day? No. He wanted some steak and kidney pie. The Kyoraku clan handled that by hiring some new chefs who knew the kind of cuisine he desired.

Starrk loved watching little Sanae grow. She seemed to change so quickly in such a short length of time. Her hair soon came in, lovely black curls. Her eyes shifted from the blue they'd had at birth, becoming a soft grey. She turned into an active crawler, followed by walking. Her words came with that and two years after her birth, she could most certainly talk. Those who didn't know her well often couldn't decipher it, but Starrk could understand almost everything she said.

"Unca Starr'!" She would always say when she saw him, reaching out pudgy little hands to grab him. Starrk would give her the hugs and kisses she wanted, smiling in joy at the love that had entered his life. Truly, being an uncle made him feel almost whole.

The feelings of his pets also helped with that. Settling into his duties as clan head, Shunsui felt much happier. And Nanao was happy beyond words when Starrk allowed them to get married in the shinigami fashion. He was not jealous and they all understood that someday, Nanao might bear him a child. Starrk didn't really care if the offspring was counted part of the Kyoraku clan or not.

It was all almost idyllic, except for the things still happening in Soul Society. Aizen was intent on molding the place into the proper image and Tosen wanted to impose a rule of law. That resulted in some highly unpleasant things. Starrk was in the thick of that, as one of the remaining Espada. He didn't want to burden his pets with what was happening but Lilinette didn't know how to keep her mouth shut. So Nanao often found out what was happening. Shunsui already knew… as the Clan Head, his own spies kept him fully informed.

"I'm sorry." Starrk said softly one night, over supper. He wasn't even tempted to ask his pets for intimacy tonight. Shunsui was hardly touching his food, just staring at his plate, and Nanao looked like she'd been crying. Lilinette hadn't babbled this time, though. Shunsui had needed to share his pain.

"It's not your fault. There was nothing you could have done." He said sadly and Starrk nodded. It was nothing but the truth. The whole incident had had nothing to do with him. He hadn't even been aware it was happening until it was over.

It all involved Juushiro. Two of his brothers, working along with his former Third seats, had tried to capture him in an effort to undo his brainwashing. Starrk considered that a testament to how much they loved him. They were willing to risk their lives to save him. And they had very nearly done it. They had managed to drug him and almost had gotten away with him. It had been their bad fortune that Byakuya had stumbled over the escape in progress. Senbonzakura had taken care of their plans and ended two lives. Sentaro and one of Juushiro's brothers had been left alive, but not for long. Aizen had ordered Juushiro himself to execute them, which he had done.

But not without a price. It seemed the brainwashing wasn't entirely flawless because while Juushiro had shown no obvious signs of emotional pain, he'd suffered a violent attack just afterward. It made Starrk wonder how much the altered taichou and fukutaichou actually felt, beneath the compliance forced on them. Were they aware of their slavery? If so, it was horrifying and the sexual slaves of the Espada were indeed much better off.

"Is there anything we can do?" Nanao said, her voice tired and hopeless. Starrk thought about it for a moment. It was hard to see what they could do for Juushiro. He was in the Fourth now, under the care of Unohana and he might survive. He might not, too. They really weren't sure.

"I could talk to Szayel." He said thoughtfully. "If Ukitake's disease is going to keep flaring up like this, he might not be particularly useful to Aizen. Maybe Szayel would be willing to chance giving me a third." He had been controlling his two pets rather well. Of course, they hardly ever tested him. But why would they? If Shunsui somehow managed to break Starrk's control he would place both the Kyoraku clan and his young family in mortal danger. "I – woah!" Sanae ran into the room with a loud shriek, Lilinette close behind. They'd been having their own meal together, Lilinette feeding the small child.

"Got yoooou!" Lilinette crowed as she caught the little girl, lifting her into the air. Sanae laughed loudly and they all smiled at the sight.

"Chase! Chase!" She shouted and Nanao gently reproved her.

"Indoor voice." That was something they'd been trying to teach her. Sanae could be very loud. Of course, she was only a baby. Lilinette made a face before putting her down.

"Eww, stinky! Go to Uncle Starrk, he'll change you." She told the little girl who laughed and ran to her arrancar uncle. Starrk leaned away, wincing as he caught the strong whiff.

"Oh sweet kami!" His sense of smell was many times better than any shinigami's. "Come on Sanae, I'll fix you up." She looked very happy as he lifted her into his arms. "Unless someone else wants to take this?" He gave the other two at the table a hopeful look but Shunsui laughed.

"Oh no, this is all for you!" He said as Nanao just smiled. Starrk sighed and carried the little girl off to change her diaper, Lilinette skipping behind him.

Being an uncle did have a few disadvantages.

"You are so beautiful." Starrk murmured into Nanao's ear. She smiled up at him from where she was spread invitingly on the cushions.

In his opinion, pregnancy had been kind to her body. There were a few stretch marks on her belly and her breasts were a touch fuller than they had been, and her left one was a bit lower. Sanae had favored that side over the other, causing a bit of lopsidedness. Starrk thought that minor imperfection was quite adorable.

"Indeed you are." Shunsui said, his voice warm with desire as he began gently exploring their woman. Starrk smiled and went down between her legs. Right now, they were both intent on pleasing Nanao. Their own pleasure would come soon.

Starrk nuzzled Nanao's thighs, gently licking and teasing the sensitive skin. Glancing up, he saw Kyoraku was kissing Nanao, gently stroking one of her nipples with his thumb as he cupped that mound of flesh. Smiling to himself, Starrk slowly, teasingly ran his tongue through her folds, finding her clit and gently stimulating that sensitive point. Nanao arched a little, separating from Shunsui with a small cry. Starrk heard Kyoraku's chuckle, as he glanced down to see what the arrancar was up to, but didn't lift his head. Giving Nanao oral pleasure was something he greatly enjoyed.

There was no hesitation in her now, no remorse or pain. Only passion, uncorrupted by anything else. Starrk hadn't even released his pheromones tonight. This was natural, the way it should be. Between the two of them, it didn't take them long to reduce her to breathless panting. Starrk felt it as her inner muscles clenched, the rippling against his tongue as she found her release. It intoxicated him, the feel and scent of her so close.

Starrk pulled away from her, watching as she gasped, her face adorably flushed and her hair disarrayed as she snuggled up to Shunsui. Stroking her skin with one hand, he asked them both.

"What should we do tonight?" Without the rut clouding his mind, Starrk was far more amenable to letting his slaves pick their sexual positions and preferences. It was Nanao who responded.

"I want to feel you both." She said and Starrk felt a touch surprised. That was an unusual request. Nanao didn't like having them both in her vagina at once, it was an uncomfortable stretch for her. She actually preferred anal, when they did this at all.

"Oh Nanao-chan, how dirty." Shunsui gently teased her before kissing her, deeply. "Mmm, I would love that. Starrk, get on your back." Swallowing back a bit of drool at the thought, Starrk did that. They had a very large bed, meant to accommodate this sort of thing.

Soon Nanao was riding him. Starrk watched her breasts bounce, the beautiful motion entrancing him. Then Shunsui joined them and Nanao moaned as her ass was parted, her other partner's cock slipping into that tight space. Shunsui's groan was music to both their ears and Starrk gripped Nanao's hips, enjoying it as they slowly found their rhythm. Soon the three of them were moving in harmony and the expression on Nanao's face was one of bliss. They didn't do this too often but she always enjoyed it when they did.

"Nanao, oh my beautiful Nanao-chan…" Shunsui murmured in her ear and Starrk gasped before adding his voice.

"God, Nanao, you feel so good…" She felt heavenly, her insides holding him like they'd been made for it. He simply could not get enough.

"Shunsui… Starrk…" Her voice was drenched in desire and both the men responded, speeding their thrusts with a harmony that only long practice could achieve. "Ah! Oh…" She whimpered, her hands resting on Starrk's chest as she half-closed her eyes, savoring the incredible pleasure they were both bringing to her.

In the light of the moon, their bodies meshed together, slowly building each other up to a powerful orgasm. Nanao was the first, stimulated almost unbearably by her double penetration. She cried out, her body trembling between the two men as her inner walls flexed. Starrk cried out, following her a moment later, stars exploding behind his eyes. Shunsui was the last, but it didn't take him long… he came with a heavy cry, his deep voice rising in pleasure. When they were done there was a moment of tired bliss before Nanao frowned and squirmed. Shunsui took the hint, easing out of her body so she could leave Starrk.

"Ah, kami, that was wonderful." Shunsui sounded tired but very pleased. Starrk smiled, feeling wonderfully content with what they had done.

"It really was." He agreed before moving onto his side. That was how he always preferred to sleep. Nanao settled in beside him and Shunsui was behind her, an arm comfortably around her waist. Starrk sometimes wondered… did his pets care for him now, really? He knew they loved each other, deeply, but their feelings for him had to be more ambivalent. With the link he had to their minds he could get an idea and he thought they liked him now but… he couldn't quite be sure. Shaking aside that thought, he closed his eyes to sleep.

He would never ask that question.

With the welfare of his pets in mind, Starrk began investigating the possibility of acquiring a third slave.

Not that he wanted Juushiro for himself. Starrk could have taken him once, but he'd picked Kyoraku instead. He simply found Shunsui's rugged good looks more attractive. And the prospect of dominating the man who'd very nearly defeated him, well, that had been good too. Besides, Lilinette had disliked the white haired taichou for taunting her. Starrk had let himself be swayed by that as well.

Now, he had even less interest in Juushiro's sexual abilities. Starrk was absolutely certain that anything Ukitake could do for him, Shunsui and Nanao could do better. He was only thinking about taking the man to ease his pet's distress.

He started with Unohana, making a few careful hints about his intentions. It took a bit of careful persuading but she finally told him about Juushiro's condition. It wasn't good. The brainwashing worked very well on most but it was not doing too well with Ukitake. His attacks had steadily been getting more violent and the last had been the worst. They thought he would live but in addition to his disease, he'd contracted pneumonia. Unohana thought that his mental state was making it harder for his body to fight off the disease.

Starrk had a few questions about that. He didn't want an insane, broken slave. Unfortunately, Unohana's grim expression and the few things she would impart to him made it seem likely. Starrk wasn't too surprised. But if anyone could put Juushiro back together, surely it would be Shunsui. They had been separated for so long…

Armed with the information, Starrk approached Szayel. The former Octava was more than willing to help him in return for a certain concession.

"…I have to discuss this with my pets." Starrk said firmly. Szayel frowned, clearly wondering why he would need their input. "I'm only doing this for them. They'll be the ones to say if they want to pay your price." He was fairly sure they would but given that this wasn't really for him in the first place, he needed to ask. Szayel adjusted his glasses, slightly annoyed.

"Well, you have time. He'll need to survive his current illness and be well for me to readjust him." The scientist said and Starrk winced at the thought. He could only imagine Shunsui's pain if Juushiro died. There was absolutely no way he could affect that, though.

Making his way home, he found that Shunsui was busy with his duties as clan head. Starrk was vague on that… it seemed quite boring to the arrancar… but he knew Shunsui might not be back until fairly late. Something about a formal dinner with the Shihoin clan.

"What did Szayel say?" Nanao asked as she fed Sanae some soup. The little girl could feed herself some things, but not anything too messy. Starrk smiled as he watched them before responding.

"He'll do his best to convince Aizen that Ukitake needs to be retired, for his health, and that I am capable of taking him." That was a key point. If not for that, Aizen would likely just keep using Juushiro until his performance suffered too badly. Then he would be 'retired' in a very messy fashion. "He'll also push it as an experiment… to see how well I take to having three, how easy it is to return one of the 'altered' shinigami back to a normal state, and so on. But he has a condition." Starrk cautioned as Nanao looked hopeful. "He – ah." With excellent timing, Shunsui entered the room, Lilinette at his heels. She'd gone with him to dinner because, for a reason known only to himself and possibly a god far above, Shunsui had invited her.

"Hey Starrk! That was so much fun! This guy just about bust a blood vessel when I juggled the rolls!" She said cheerfully and Starrk blinked before looking at Shunsui. He was smiling widely. Had he invited Lilinette so she could annoy people? It suddenly seemed likely to him.

"Oh… I see." Starrk said weakly. Lilinette could be a handful normally. If Kyoraku had been riling her up… ugh. "Um… I spoke to Szayel." That made Lilinette look at him curiously as Shunsui lost his smile. "He's willing to help us but only if we allow him to impregnate Nanao with my seed." He said, feeling… he wasn't sure what. Apprehensive? He was certainly a bit worried about their reactions. He heard Nanao gasp but most of his attention was on Shunsui. The other man met his gaze and nodded slowly, his expression serious.

"How do you feel about that, Starrk?" Shunsui asked and Starrk blinked. How did HE feel about it? Lilinette answered for him.

"Duh! We've always wanted a pup!" She said and Shunsui smiled at her but shook his head.

"I don't think that's entirely the truth, Lilinette." He said gently and Starrk swallowed. He'd forgotten how old and clever Shunsui was. "Starrk? How do you really feel about having a child?"

"What?! Why wouldn't he – Starrk?" Lilinette looked up as he rested a hand on her helmet. He smiled at her for a moment, trying to reassure her before he looked up, meeting Shunsui's eyes.

"I am… afraid." He admitted as Lilinette stared at him in baffled wonder. "There was… an unfortunate experience in our past. Lilinette can't remember but I do." That had made him happy to let them take the risk. And in his mind, having a child was a great risk indeed.

"What? What happened? Starrk!" Lilinette demanded, tugging on his arm. He flinched slightly as the dark memories welled out of a deep pit in his mind. "Tell me Starrk! What happened to us?"

"Ah, Lilinette…" Starrk took a deep breath before trying to explain. "Long ago, we were one hollow. That hollow was female and just once, we managed to mate." Starrk remembered the pain of it. "Our… our release killed our partner. We thought he might have been able to live but he didn't. Somehow, he still seeded us." Starrk could just barely remember the joy of carrying a pup. It was greatly overshadowed by the suffering. "It was born… not right. It died very quickly." Starrk put a hand over his face, closing his eyes. "It hurts." He whispered. Even his broken, empty heart could still feel pain. That tiny little body, the infant that had tried to suckle for the few days it had lived… how it hurt. There was a brief silence until Sanae broke it.

"Mama?" She asked, not understanding why the adults around her seemed so sad. "Unca Starr'?" She said and he lowered his hand, smiling gently at her. Just looking at her eased the ache in his soul.

"It's alright Sanae." He said softly as Nanao patted her on the head with a smile and fed her a bit more soup. She quickly lost interest in the feelings around her, interested in the flavors. "Truthfully, I love being an uncle. A child of my own… it would hurt more, if…" He let the words trail off before taking a deep breath. "But it is still your decision. I will not stand in the way. And I do want a child, despite my fears." The thought of finally holding his own offspring… it would mean so much to him.

"Hm. I would do anything to save Juushiro… Nanao?" Shunsui asked and she looked up from Sanae with a smile.

"I wouldn't mind. Honestly, I thought it would eventually happen naturally." She said lightly and Starrk nodded. Given the way they had sex, that was certainly possible. Although another child from Shunsui was equally likely. "How does he want to do this, though?" She sounded concerned and with good reason, given the six months of rut they'd gone through.

"Not like last time. He wants to do artificial insemination." He said and she nodded thoughtfully. "He had some rather sarcastic things to say about the likelihood of my managing things without it." Starrk sighed to himself as he remembered. "If I hadn't been asking him for a favor…" But Szayel had known he had the Primera where he wanted him. Shunsui laughed as Nanao smiled.

"Then it's decided! Thank you, Starrk. I know you don't particularly want to do this." Shunsui said and Starrk shrugged.

"I don't mind. And I'm sure your friend wouldn't mind changing diapers for me." From what he'd heard, Juushiro loved children. "It might be good for him." Sanae might help to heal the mental damage the man had no doubt suffered. Shunsui nodded.

"Yes, he'll love her." For a moment he sounded melancholy and Starrk could guess why. Jushiro had not been interested in their daughter at all, which was very much not like him.

Perhaps now, it would change.

Things progressed reasonably well after that.

Shunsui was allowed to go to Juushiro's side and explain what they intended to do. His old friend was not distressed at all, particularly when he was told Aizen had approved the move. Shunsui hoped that deep inside, the real Juushiro would embrace the possibility of freedom and recover more swiftly from the illness.

It seemed to work. Before the week was out, he was well enough for Szayel to begin the process. None of them were sure what it entailed, but a few days later Starrk was called in so Juushiro could be mentally linked to him. When he saw the man, Starrk winced a little. He looked absolutely wretched, staring at the ceiling with empty, haunted eyes.

Juushiro didn't say much to him but when he got the man home to Shunsui and Nanao, there was a tearful reunion. Shunsui held Juushiro close as he sobbed, releasing all his pent up pain. Starrk could feel it but deliberately tried to block it out. Juushiro's emotions were a bit too painful, even for his empty heart. For the foreseeable future, the shattered man would be having regular appointments with a counsellor at the Fourth. Just from the little that was leeching past his blocking, Starrk was sure he would need it.

The one thing that really helped Juushiro was Sanae. The sight of the little girl brought a halting, hesitant smile to his face. And even Lilinette helped, a bit. She still didn't like Juushiro for his treatment of her but she could see the shinigami had been more than punished. She even tried to be nice to him, in her own way.

"I notice you haven't touched him." Shunsui said to him quietly one day. Starrk looked up from the finger painting he was helping Sanae with. She was too young to understand and they weren't using any crude words, anyway.

"I don't intend to." He said after a moment and Shunsui cocked an eyebrow at him. Starrk flushed a little. His pets still thought of him as a very sexual person. "He's far too fragile." Starrk didn't really think Juushiro could take much abuse. And using his pheromones might not help. Juushiro had been completely out of control for so long, Starrk thought that might trigger some kind of relapse. "Honestly, I'm not very attracted to him." Maybe that was a bit cruel to Juushiro but he seemed more like the kind uncle type to Starrk. That didn't perk his libido up at all. "…Is he interested?" He asked and heard Shunsui choke.

"Ah, no. He's into women." He said after a moment and Starrk looked over to see he was smiling, amused. "Although I admit, I thought I was only into women until you showed me the other side of the coin." Shunsui said, looking away thoughtfully. "I never imagined I would like it so much." He admitted and Starrk yelped as Sanae slammed her hand onto the paper, making the paint splatter her partner.

"Sanae! Ow!" He complained as she grinned. He pulled up his shirt, using the fabric to clean off his face. "Now I'm all dirty. Shunsui, can you look after her for a moment while I change?" His shirt was a mess. Shunsui laughed.

"Gladly! Why don't we try the yellow paint, sweetie?" He asked and Sanae giggled, more than willing to try a new color. Starrk smiled as he left the room.

Of course, it didn't take long for Szayel to call in his favor. The first thing he had to do was harvest eggs from Nanao. That was a slightly involved process and Szayel was kind enough to offer eggs from Unohana instead, but Starrk declined. He was deeply suspicious of the offer and wondered why Szayel had some of her eggs in the first place. It made him pity the woman. Nemu too, but she was probably used to that kind of treatment. From what he'd heard, Kurotsuchi had been as bad or worse.

Once Nanao's eggs were collected, Szayel had to inseminate them and then implant them. It took three tries for it to work, but when it did Starrk was very surprised at the result.

"Twins? Are you sure?" He asked as Lilinette bounced in excitement. He looked at Nanao but she was every bit as shocked as he was. Szayel nodded, quite pleased.

"Fraternal twins. I know that twin shinigami are quite unusual, but with this kind of insemination it becomes far more likely. It's still very early, however." He examined the readouts thoughtfully. "Intriguing… I'll want to keep a close watch on this. Please come back in a week."

"Certainly." This time, Starrk was willing to let Szayel be around Nanao. He clearly wanted this pregnancy to succeed. Of course, would it? That wasn't entirely up to Szayel. Starrk tried not to think about it, just enjoying Lilinette's enthusiasm and Nanao's quiet happiness. She wasn't as overjoyed as she'd been to be carrying Sanae, but she did feel very pleased at the news of the coming twins.

That night, they decided to do something different.

"Shunsui." Starrk murmured in the other man's ear, preparing him with practiced ease. Shunsui groaned softly, his body tensing as those well lubed fingers breached him. Even as Starrk worked on him he devoted his attention to Nanao, exploring her body with skilled hands.

Nanao was lying on the bed, on her back. Shunsui was above her, kneeling between her legs. Starrk was behind him. It was going to be another threesome tonight and he honestly couldn't wait.

Starrk released his pheromones, seeing both his pets react. Nanao's gasp was followed by Shunsui's full body tremble. Starrk licked his male pet's throat, enjoying the feel of his lust through their link. As he did he found the mans' prostate, lovingly stroking that sensitive spot. Shunsui nuzzled Nanao's throat, gently sucking the tender skin as he explored her breasts. She arched into his touches, panting slightly as the pheromones did their magic.

Shunsui knew exactly when they were ready. The sound Nanao made when he slid into her, pushing past her fleshy lips, made Starrk swallow hard. He was a next, taking Shunsui in a smooth, practiced move. Caught between the two of them, the man made a soft, indescribable sound. Then they began to move.

Starrk set the pace, deeply enjoying the feeling of being sheathed in his pet. He was so hot and tight… it felt marvelous, having those hot walls squeezing his cock. He took it slow, giving them time to fully experience the pleasure.

"Sweet kami. Nanao, Starrk…" Shunsui's voice was heavy with pleasure and Starrk nuzzled his neck, finding a good place to suck. Nanao gasped and Starrk looked over Shunsui's shoulder, seeing her face. She was looking at them both, her face full of pleasure and her lips half-parted.

"More, please." She moaned and Starrk obliged, speeding the pace. Shunsui responded enthusiastically, taking Nanao more firmly. Her legs wrapped around Shunsui, finding Starrk as well and holding them close. It felt so tremendously good…

Starrk followed his instincts, gradually increasing his speed and force until he was riding Shunsui strongly, grinding against his buttocks as he claimed Nanao, whispering endearments in her ear. She was gasping, her face flushed and her expression completely undone.

Finally, they could take no more. Again, it was Nanao who came first, which was what they both wanted. She cried out, her body trembling and arching as she quivered and tightened around Kyoraku. Shunsui's voice harmonized with hers, as he jerked and came in a rush. Starrk followed them both, burying his face against Shunsui's neck and breathing in his scent as he emptied himself into the other man.

"Mmm. That was so good." He murmured into Shunsui's ear before he slowly pulled away, leaving his body with a soft, wet sound. Shunsui sighed softly, gently pulling away from a breathless, boneless Nanao.

"Yes, it was." He agreed, sounding tired and pleased. They settled together on the bed, Nanao between them. It didn't take long for them to get to sleep although Starrk lifted his head for a moment, checking on Lilinette. Little Sanae slept with his other half and now, Juushiro as well. Being surrounded by children was very good for him. Satisfied that everyone was fine, he dropped his head to the pillow and let himself drift away.

It was a week later that Starrk heard the sound of quiet, muffled sobbing.

He hesitated before peeking into the room. Not to his surprise, the sound was coming from Juushiro. Shunsui and Nanao were both gone for the evening, taking Sanae to some kind of noble event. It had been described as boring and formal so Starrk and Lilinette had opted out. Juushiro could have gone but he had chosen not too. Apparently, his family might be there and he didn't feel that he could face them yet. He'd written them letters, apologizing for his actions, but he felt there was no way he could ever truly make amends.

Starrk hesitated, wondering what to do as he felt the other man's pain through their mental link. He was not a terribly empathetic person. Even feeling the emotions of his pets, he often didn't understand why they were feeling things. Sighing to himself, he decided he needed to do something.

Juushiro didn't even notice him entering the room, which was a sign of his distress. He was powerful and old and should not have failed to notice someone as powerful as Starrk. Kneeling beside him, he gently pulled the man into his arms and felt Juushiro stiffen with a shocked gasp.

"Wh-why…?" Tear filled brown eyes met his and then widened. Starrk felt his sudden panic and frowned. "No…!" Understanding came and he sighed, annoyed.

"Despite the rumors to the contrary, I am not actually desperate to hump anything that comes across my path." Starrk said, annoyed. His behavior during the rut had not been discreet. The rumors about him were lurid. Juushiro had likely heard them, when he'd still been controlled. "I am just trying to comfort you." He said more gently and Juushiro swallowed, looking away.

"Nothing can do that." He whispered and Starrk could only imagine. The deaths of his brothers and his former Third seats had to be killing him inside. "How could you do this to us?" That question contained so much anguish. Starrk sighed, gently brushing a bit of that long white hair with one hand.

"You are asking the wrong person, Juushiro. I'm a hollow." He said softly and the man sniffed, rubbing his face. "You understand?"

"I suppose I do. I had… arrancar troops, answering to me." Juushiro said softly. "You only care about your own pack. Nothing else." Starrk nodded. That about summed it up. He would expand on it, though.

"Hollows eat each other. Packs form so they may hunt in a group… caring about others beyond that group would be insane and self-defeating." He said and Juushiro nodded with a soft sigh. "Caring about what happens to shinigami would be absurd. If you truly want an answer to that question, you should ask Aizen. But I don't think you would like the answer." If Aizen answered truthfully, it would likely give Juushiro no comfort.

"Nevermind. It doesn't matter. What's done is done…" His grief was so poignant. Starrk held him and Juushiro let him. "It was like a horrible nightmare that I couldn't wake up from. I… could feel what was happening, although sometimes it was hazy. And I couldn't control anything." He sounded so anguished. "Why couldn't they just have put us to sleep or… something…?"

"Szayel tried that. When you were completely unaware, you could not use your shikai." He said softly and Juushiro closed his eyes in pain. "Or any of your other skills. The duality he came up with was the answer." And of course, the mental pain of his subjects did not matter to Szayel. It mattered even less to Aizen, if that was possible. "I am sorry." He could empathize to a degree. The thought of being forced to hurt Shunsui and Nanao, even little Sanae… Starrk would prefer to die first.

"It's not your fault. You're just a hollow." The bitterness in his voice would have offended the Espada if it had not been so much the truth. He just held the man, giving what comfort he could. Finally Juushiro pulled away and Starrk could sense that his pain was under control, for now at least. "Thank you. That… helped, a bit." He said and Starrk gave him a gentle smile.

"If you want to play with her, Lilinette is in the gardens." He offered and Juushiro's eyes lightened at the thought of the arrancar child. "She might like some candy." Lilinette would undoubtedly love some candy. Laughing softly, Ukitake pulled himself to his feet.

"I'll go see her. Thank you, Starrk." He said before leaving the room. Starrk glanced around and saw a wonderful spot where the sun was hitting the ground. Grabbing a cushion, he went over and made himself at home for a nap.

That was how he preferred to spend his afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

Starrk ran his fingers through thick chestnut hair as he leaned back, just enjoying the pleasure his pet was giving to him.

Shunsui was in the middle of sucking him off and after all their years together, he was skillful at it. Although the attention was not one-sided. Starrk had just finished giving his slave his blowjob, before receiving his own. And it was glorious.

Part of the thrill of it was the time and place. It was another one of Aizen's stupid banquets and they were in a broom closet, not too far off from where everyone else was 'enjoying' hearing the boring speeches and eating the rather good food. The food would wait, though, and the boring speeches were just boring. This was anything but.

The door opened just a touch and Starrk lifted his head in surprise. Startled grey eyes met shocked and horrified brown and Starrk realized it was Juushiro just before the door closed. Trying to concentrate through his pleasure, he felt his other pet's emotions and felt embarrassment, shock and… anguish. For Shunsui? Starrk made a mental note to talk to Juushiro later before giving all his attention back to Shunsui's throat. Kami, the man felt so good down there!

Just from what he was feeling, Juushiro had gotten the wrong impression of what was happening. But Starrk wasn't going to cut this short, particularly since he couldn't discuss it with the white haired man in front of everyone. No, he would save it for later.

Now was for pleasure.

"Juushiro, I think we need to talk." Starrk said firmly. Juushiro was playing with little Sanae and didn't look up at him. Nanao was there as well and looked over with a frown. Her belly was becoming round again and Starrk smiled at the sight. He was still afraid but it made him feel warm, seeing her bearing his young. But then he turned his attention back to the man on the ground. "Now." He made it an order and Juushiro winced before standing with a sigh.

"Very well." He couldn't have made his reluctance more obvious but Starrk felt that he had to do this. He took the man to a different room and made certain the door was closed behind them. "What is it?" There was a certain wariness in Juushiro's expression. Perhaps he thought this was a prelude to some kind of forced intimacy. Starrk sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"It's about what you saw at the banquet." He said softly and Juushiro looked away with a faint wince. "I think you misunderstood. Before you arrived, I gave Shunsui his pleasure." Their eyes met for a moment and Starrk was a bit taken aback by the bitterness he could sense from the other man.

"That does not make it consensual, Starrk-san." Juushiro said and Starrk nodded. He knew that. But…

"If Shunsui had asked me not to do it, I would have humored him." He said softly and Juushiro looked away, his expression pinched. "I allow them time together and often, we just sleep." Without the rut clouding his mind, things were very different. Just cuddling up with his two pets, feeling their warmth and bathing in their scent… he enjoyed that almost as much as the sex.

"They wouldn't dare deny you for too long." Juushiro said, still bitter and Starrk frowned. He knew the other man had a point. Shunsui and Nanao had never pressed his limits. They were too wise to take the risk. Still…

"What would you have me do? I am what I am and it is what it is." He said after a moment and Juushiro closed his eyes in pain. "I do not rape them, Juushiro." He wouldn't call it that, not now. It had definitely been a kind of rape to begin with but… not now.

"I know. And I know how much worse it could be for them. I experienced that…" He sounded softly anguished for a moment and Starrk winced. "But it doesn't change how wrong this is." He met brown eyes and was surprised at how cold they were. "You know, just because you've forced yourself into their lives doesn't mean they love you."

"…" Starrk felt breathless for a moment. The pain of those words, delivered so honestly, was like a knife through his heart. He had to viciously clamp down on his link to Lilinette. He did not want her to rush in and demand to know what was wrong. In fact, this was something he never, ever wanted to discuss with her. Her emotions mirrored his and this would hurt her just as badly. He closed his eyes, struggling with his emotions and hating how weak it made him feel. "I know that." He said, hearing the pain in his own voice. He opened his eyes and felt another twist in his chest as he met Juushiro's eyes, saw his expression. He could tell from the cold anger there that those words had been calculated to hurt him as much as possible. "Perhaps I should go." This had all been a mistake. Juushiro just nodded.

"Perhaps you should." He agreed and Starrk swallowed before leaving the room, feeling deeply pained.

And it was worse because he knew that he had earned it.

For Starrk, the pain gradually dulled.

Sanae helped him the most. Her childish joy was a balm on his soul and holding her in his arms reminded him that he was loved. By the ones who didn't know any better, perhaps, but his standards were very low. He would take anything he could get. It made him wonder, though. Would Sanae hate him when she understood what he was to her parents? Starrk wished she could just stay innocent but he was not that naïve. Sanae would be trained as the Kyoraku clan heir. She would have to know about the Espada and, by extension, her Uncle Starrk.

The thought of that made him want to hide his head under a pillow and sleep forever, but he had his duties. Starrk would never have imagined he could be glad to have work, but he was. It let him take his mind off things, concentrate on something outside himself. And if he drew it out, or worked harder than he had to, he could come home well after his pets went to sleep. If not for that, Starrk was sure they would already have gotten curious about why he was avoiding intimacy with them.

Even if the pain was ebbing, the thought of taking his pets again brought it back. Really, Juushiro was right. He had enslaved and raped them. Starrk remembered how he'd felt at first, how he'd reveled in their pain. He still almost enjoyed it but he knew that was because his broken heart could not properly produce emotions. He lived vicariously through Shunsui and Nanao, experiencing bad emotions as well as the good. It seemed ironic that the only feelings his heart could still reproduce faithfully were loneliness and hurt.

Lilinette understood nothing of what he was going through his mind, because he was trying very hard to keep her ignorant. But she did notice that he was not touching his pets.

"Okay, I never, ever thought I would say this. But you need to fuck Nanao." Lilinette groused at him and Starrk winced. "Seriously! I can hardly smell you on her and she's carrying your pups! This is stupid Starrk!"

"Lilinette… I'm not in the mood." He said tiredly and she gaped at him.

"Not in the mood?! When the hell have you not been in the mood? I'm telling Shunsui!" She darted out of the room before he could grab her and Starrk groaned, grabbing a pillow and stuffing his head under it. He could still hear Lilinette's shrill voice. "SHUNSUI! NANAO! Starrk's sick! I think he's going to die!"

"What?" Starrk heard Shunsui's startled voice. He grabbed a second pillow, piling it on top of the first. Maybe if he tried hard enough, he could suffocate himself. Hollow survival instinct made it impossible, though. And could shinigami commit suicide that way? Starrk suspected the answer was no.

"Starrk? Are you alright?" A hand pulled at his pillows and he clutched them more firmly. Maybe it was ridiculous but he just wanted to hide. "…Are you hiding?" Shunsui sounded entertained and Starrk groaned into the fabric.

"Yes. Go away." He said, very muffled. He considered using the mental connection between them to make them leave, but then decided against it. It would be rude over something so petty and besides, Lilinette could also compel them. It caused Shunsui and Nanao physical pain when the two halves of the Primera were locked in contention and he definitely did not want to inflict that on them.

"Starrk, you look like an ostrich. Please come out." Nanao said gently and he could hear the amusement in her voice. Briefly, Starrk wondered what an ostrich was. He had no reference for that. Then something very obnoxious started fighting for his pillows.

"LET GO STARRK!" He tried to hold on but Lilinette was just too much for him. "Do you need to go see Szayel and Unohana? Is it serious?" She demanded as she managed to uncover him and he groaned, putting a hand over his face.

"No! I'm fine. Go away." He said and then something landed on his belly. "Wha… ack!" Looking down he saw Sanae. She was looking at him with concern, her grey eyes wide.

"Unca Starr'? You sick?" She asked and he couldn't help himself. He sat up and gently gathered her in his arms, comforting her. "I got sick and I sneezed." She informed him solemnly and Starrk smiled at her, gently running his fingers through her soft black hair.

"I'm not sick, Sanae." He said gently before looking around him. Nanao was seated on a cushion beside him while Shunsui was kneeling in front of him, looking at him with both amusement and concern. Lilinette was beside him, scowling at him. Starrk had the distinct feeling he was not going to get out of this without some kind of explanation and sighed to himself. "Lilinette, could you please take Sanae out to play? This is an adult discussion." He would never want to hurt her with what was going through his mind. Her scowl intensified and she aimed a blow at his head, which he ducked.

"What, are you having trouble getting it up or – mph!" Starrk got a hand over her mouth, giving her a severe look.

"Sanae is in the room." He said pointedly, glancing at the child in his lap. She just looked up at him with blank incomprehension. "Please, Lilinette, we can sort it out." He said, letting go before she could hurt him. He knew she wanted to and it usually made Sanae laugh, which only encouraged her.

"Lilinette, please take Sanae to the gardens." Nanao seconded him and that, thankfully, encouraged her to go. Lilinette definitely had a soft spot for the future mother of their children. Grumbling a bit, she picked up Sanae. The little girl didn't want to go but Lilinette bribed her with the promise of Juushiro and candy.

"Now, Starrk. What is wrong?" Shunsui asked as soon as the girls were out of earshot. Starrk rubbed his eyes with one gloved hand, thinking of how to explain. "I hadn't noticed, really, since you've still been sleeping with us. But it has been over a week since you had sex with either of us." Starrk flinched a bit. Even now, that was very unusual for him. He would have slept elsewhere, but he just couldn't give up the scent baths. And besides, that would have been extremely obvious.

"I thought Aizen was keeping you busy. But that isn't it, is it?" Nanao said and Starrk sighed, lowering his hand.

"No. It's… foolish of me." He said softly, feeling the deep ache in his heart. Why was he still cursed with the ability to feel pain? Of course, isolation was only an aspect of loneliness and he was the Espada of Solitude. "I had a…" How to define that? "…Discussion with Juushiro. About our relationship. He pointed out an unpalatable truth." He shrugged, feigning indifference. "It is what it is." That, at least, was certainly true. He needed to get over it, and he would with time. It wasn't anything he hadn't already known, after all. Shunsui and Nanao exchanged a glance.

"Starrk, can you be a bit more specific? What did Juushiro say to you?" Shunsui said and Starrk really wished he would just let it go. Did they really have to prod at his wound this way? But they wanted to understand. If he could just get it out, perhaps they would leave him alone.

"He pointed out that just because I have forced my way into your lives does not mean you love me." He forced the words out, feeling like he was pushing them away from himself. Nanao winced, looking away as Shunsui stared at him wide eyed.

"Juushiro said that?" He sounded shocked. Starrk wondered why. He had to know how much his best friend had suffered, how much pain he was in. "…Oh, Juu." Shunsui shook his head and Starrk could see pain on his face. "I apologize. He was always very empathetic and understanding, so in tune with others' emotions. I never imagined he would use it to harm someone." He said and Starrk waved away the apology.

"It is nothing but the truth." He said, feeling drained by this. He just wanted it to be over. "I'm not stupid enough to deny it. It just… hurts, sometimes." Would anyone ever love him, truly love him? Lilinette, of course, but she was part of him. That hardly counted. Perhaps the pups growing in Nanao's belly… but even there, how would they feel when they understood that their mother was enslaved to him? "I fear what Sanae will think, when she understands." That thought bothered him a great deal. Then a hand caught his and Starrk blinked as Nanao tangled her fingers with his.

"Sanae will always love you, Starrk." She said it so firmly, he truly wanted to believe it. Shunsui's hand came down on his shoulder and he looked into the shinigami's eyes.

"You know, Starrk, there's a lighter side to everything. I sometimes wonder, if it hadn't been for you, if Nanao and I would ever have gotten together." He said with a small smile. "I spent so many years trying to get past her defenses and only got a binder in the face!" He joked and Nanao smiled. Starrk honestly had trouble picturing it. His pets loved each other so much, now. "And it's even more unlikely that we would have married and had a child."

"My family is middle class, nothing exalted enough for a high noble." Nanao said softly and Starrk blinked at the thought. "It's different now. But back then, the Kyoraku clan would never have allowed the match." She said and Shunsui sighed softly before nodding. "Part of the reason I was so firm with him." She smiled at Shunsui and he put an arm around her, smiling back. Then he turned that smile on Starrk.

"What I'm trying to say, Starrk, is that we both care for you." He said softly and Starrk's breath caught in his throat as his heart tried, very hard, to create feelings. "Is it the same as what we feel for each other? No, but there's room for different kinds of love in a heart." Grey eyes met grey and Starrk swallowed. "Let me show you." He let go of Nanao then, reaching down to grip chestnut hair and pull the Espada into a kiss. It was warm and passionate, their tongues sliding together. Starrk was vaguely aware of Nanao leaving the room and wondered where she was going, but then he completely lost track of it as Shunsui began working on removing his jacket. His hands shaking a bit, he reached up to work on Shunsui's yukata and hakama. Without his duties as a shinigami, he'd taken to wearing noble garb.

"Mmm, Starrk…" Shunsui murmured in his ear as they disrobed each other. When they were naked he began exploring the Espada, making Starrk arch into his hands with a gasp. Then Nanao came back into the room, smiling. "Ah, thank you." Starrk lifted his head with a blink, then smiled as he saw her handing him a bottle of lube. They would certainly need that.

The lube was gently scented with cherry blossoms and Starrk breathed in the scent as Shunsui began preparing him. They kissed again as those big fingers explored him, delving into his body. Starrk shuddered as the cream went from cool to warm, spreading deep inside. He could feel Shunsui's erection pressing against his belly, the evidence that the shinigami had missed him as well. Shunsui chuckled, pulling his hand away and Starrk whined softly, rubbing his hips up teasingly against his partner. Shunsui smiled at him and rested his fingers against Starrk's lips, making him blink. Then he flicked his tongue out, tasting the lube on his lips. It tasted like cherries…

His hips were hitched up, then, and Starrk gasped as that organ pressed past the ring of muscle, breeching his body with one smooth move. It felt so good, being filled after so long and Starrk wrapped his legs around Shunsui's waist, deeply enjoying the feeling. He nuzzled the other man, feeling the tickle of his beard as Shunsui began to take him at a slow, gentle pace. That cock inside him ghosted across his prostate and Starrk gasped at the teasing contact.

"Oh Shunsui…" He was vaguely aware of Nanao watching them, a blush on her cheeks as she reached for her clothing. Then Shunsui hit his prostate more firmly and Starrk completely lost track of anything but the pleasure he was experiencing. "Shunsui!" It felt amazing, wonderful, having that man so deep inside him.

"Starrk." Warm lips explored his throat as he shuddered, meeting Shunsui's thrusts with his hips. "You feel so wonderful in there…" Shunsui breathed in his ear and Starrk was hardly aware of what he was doing as he dug his fingers into those broad shoulders. A thin trickle of blood ran down that tan skin and the scent of it led him to lick at the fluid, tasting the salty tang on his tongue.

"Oh kami." Starrk breathed, his eyes wide and staring as their coupling became more intense. Shunsui was riding him firmly now, striking his special spot with every thrust. If he died right now, Starrk vaguely thought that he would be so happy. "I don't know… if I can love… but I feel…" Was what he felt right now what a shinigami would call love? He didn't know, but it was powerful.

"Whatever you feel is enough." Shunsui assured him before reaching between them, his hand encircling the Espada's erection. Starrk gasped as he was stimulated, more lube making the glide of flesh against flesh so smooth and pleasurable. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold back. It all felt too good… "Starrk, oh kami!" Shunsui said in his ear before grinding against him, trying to get even deeper into his body. Starrk shuddered as the stimulation became unbearable.

"Yes!" He cried out as his orgasm rolled over him, his body tightening around the other man as he came in a rush. Starrk's head dropped back as he shuddered, his body and mind caught up in the pleasure. He was vaguely aware of Nanao's indrawn breath, Shunsui's heavy groan as he surged against him, filling him with liquid heat. Then warm lips found his throat and Starrk relaxed into the attention, enjoying every moment.

"Does that make you feel better, Starrk?" Shunsui murmured in his ear and Starrk closed his eyes for a moment before nodding.

"I feel so…" Relaxed. Warm. Loved? "Mmm, Shunsui." Starrk murmured as the other slowly separated from him. He just wanted to cuddle up but – there was a soft giggle and they both turned to look. His breath came faster as he observed a naked and very beautiful Nanao, her belly gently curved. If anything, he thought that evidence of his growing child made her lovelier.

"I hope the two of you have something left for me." She teased them gently and Starrk smiled as Shunsui laughed.

"I think you can count on that, Nanao-chan." He replied just as teasingly and they both descended on her, making her squeak and then relax into their hands. Starrk worked with Shunsui, concentrating on driving her wild.

It had only been a week but he was going to make up for lost time.

Nanao was only six months into her pregnancy when the twins suddenly decided to arrive.

"It's too soon…" She whimpered as they both hurried her to Szayel's lab. Starrk tried to reassure her although his belly was tight with apprehension.

"I'm a wolf type hollow. Canines have a different gestation rate…" Szayel hadn't mentioned that the cubs were developing quickly, though. That made him extremely afraid. And Unohana was frowning as she examined Nanao. Soon Szayel was rushing in and Starrk was forced to surrender her into their hands.

Banished to the waiting room, he paced as the woman he cared for gave birth. Not long after that, Shunsui arrived. He had been tending to clan business and missed the start of this, but a messenger had been sent to him.

"It's so early." He immediately said, concerned, and Starrk nodded morosely. Shunsui immediately read the fear in him and gently put an arm around him. "I'm sure they'll be fine, with Unohana and Szayel to help."

"I hope so." They had to be so small, so underdeveloped. Why had the babies chosen to come so soon?

It all was explained, though, after the birth. It took a scant three hours, incredibly short for a human birth… but long for a canine one. And when it was over, Unohana opened the door, smiling warmly.

"All is well. Do you want to see them?" She asked and the two men exchanged a surprised glance before nodding. She ushered them into the room where Nanao was holding his tiny offspring.

"…Oh. They're… fuzzy?" Shunsui said, confused, and Nanao looked up with a joyful smile. Starrk stared, his eyes wide as he remembered.

"Oh. Yes. That was what mine looked like." He said, dazed. The twin pups were covered in soft, downy fur. Their eyes were tightly closed and their canine ears were folded against their head. They had human arms and legs, but they had clearly taken after their hollow heritage in many ways. "So they were ready?" It looked like it to him. Szayel nodded, smiling at the first true hybrids to be born.

"Indeed. Their lungs and organs are fully formed. It seems they want to finish their development outside the womb." He said cheerfully and Starrk nodded, swallowing hard as he looked at his offspring. "A girl and a boy, just as we discussed. What are you naming them?"

"She is Pilar." Nanao said as Starrk just stared, too caught up in his emotions to reply. "And he is Lars. Starrk, did you want to hold them?" She asked and he blinked, coming out of his trance.

"Yes. I would love to hold them." He said huskily, gently taking Pia from her mother. The little one immediately squalled, unhappy at losing that comforting warmth. "Kyoraku Pilar." His own last name meant nothing to him and Shunsui and Nanao were married. The children might be his, but they would be counted part of the Kyoraku clan. The infant squirmed before settling against him, sensing something familiar and comforting in his scent.

"And Kyoraku Lars." Shunsui said with a smile as he took the other baby from Nanao. Lars just slept peacefully, unconcerned by the transition. Starrk wondered if they would always be so furry. He suspected it might fall off, in time. Right now he wasn't sure what the color of their hair would be… the fur was light grey but he suspected that would change as well. "Kami, they have tails!" Starrk blinked and looked carefully at little Pilar. The tail was so tiny he hadn't noticed it, stubby and extremely cute. He smiled, very amused by the sight. Then he gently returned the little one to her mother. Nanao smiled down at the infant, who snuggled up against her warmth.

"Thank you both so much." Starrk couldn't really articulate how much this meant to him. "…Lilinette's going to be so upset she missed this." He said with a smile. She was off with Juushiro, enjoying a trip to the market. Her penchant for long shopping trips had cost her, this time. Shunsui chuckled softly.

"She'll enjoy seeing them." He predicted before settling Lars back with his mother. They both watched as Nanao held them close. Starrk was reminded of Sanae, and his thoughts as he saw them together.

It was beautiful, seeing a new mother taking care of her pups.


	4. Chapter 4

To Starrk, Lars and Pilar were the most beautiful things to ever enter his world.

The feeling his broken heart was generating for his two children frightened him, sometimes. Because he knew that if anything ever happened to them, any tragedy befell them, what was left of his heart would shatter, broken beyond any repair. Starrk had a feeling his sanity would not survive that. But he sensed that if he refused to reach out for fear of loss, he would be even more lost. So despite the terror that touched him at the thought of pain, he held his children lovingly, cradled them, kissed their minor scrapes and soothed away their tears.

That took some time to happen, though. For the first three months the children did very little. They were both blind and deaf, exploring their new world only with curious hands and soft nuzzles. At the end of those three months, though, their baby fuzz began to fall away. A week of intense shedding left them completely hairless except for the fuzz on their heads and furry ears and tails. Eyes opened and ears unfolded, letting the babies see and hear the world for the first time. Pilar's eyes were violet, just like her mother, and her hair was a deep chestnut brown. Little Lars had blue eyes and his hair was black as midnight. Their ears and tails were both grey, reflecting the color of Starrk's wolf pelts.

Once their eyes and ears opened, the babies immediately started becoming a handful. Crawling came quickly to them, followed by cruising and then real walking. Starrk had plenty of boo-boo's to kiss, when they began that. Lars, in particular, was far too adventurous for his own good. He loved to get into things and they were very, very glad for the nannies and servants of the Kyoraku clan. They helped keep the little boy from getting into too much mischief.

"They're growing quickly." Shunsui observed as they sat together in the sun, watching all three of the children playing. Sanae loved her little siblings, particularly since she'd trained them both to 'fetch' for her. Starrk smiled as he saw Lars go tumbling then pick himself right back up.

"Yes, very. Szayel says it's probably normal. Hollow reproduction is so rare that it's hard to be sure. Did you hear that Halibel is pregnant?" He asked and the widening eyes of his pet told him the news hadn't arrived yet. "They're not sure which of her pets is going to be a father, yet." It was very early. Starrk only knew because he'd been at the meeting where Halibel had reported it to Aizen. It was important because she would need to be pulled from her duties.

"Sajin or Kensei will be a father? I have a hard time picturing it." Shunsui said after a moment, sounding bemused. "Although I'm certain Sajin would be an excellent father." He said after a moment's thought. "…Kensei might too. I remember, he made quite an impression on Hisagi when he was just a child." There was a bit of sadness in his voice and Starrk didn't recognize the name, which probably meant the owner was dead.

"Halibel is always very quiet, but I think she is happy." He offered. He was actually very sure of that. Children were very rare and precious for hollows, as rare as shinigami offspring. "I think the only one who doesn't want a child is Grimmjow." Which was perfect because Rangiku also had zero desire for offspring, from what he'd been told. Love liked children but he was, from all reports, not interested in women. Shunsui chuckled softly at the thought.

"Good! I absolutely cannot imagine Rangiku as a mother." He said firmly and Starrk smiled at the thought. "Matsumoto for a mother and Grimmjow for a father… that poor child would be doomed."

"It would be very pretty though." Starrk said absently. "Insane, but pretty." Shunsui laughed as Lilinette and Juushiro appeared. Sanae ran to her with a gleeful cry while Lars and Pilar toddled behind, running as fast as they could on tiny legs. "No giving them – damn." He stopped as Juushiro pulled out gummy treats for all. "Nevermind." He sighed, feeling a little exhausted already. Pilar in particular could get very hyper when she got into too much sugar.

"At least Lilinette will be here to exhaust them. Shall we join them?" Shunsui asked and Starrk nodded with a smile. Soon he was chasing little Pilar and Lars as they chased Sanae, who was chasing Lilinette. All of them were enjoying it and Starrk smiled as he caught Pilar to give her a tickle. Shunsui caught up Lars, making the little boy laugh and Starrk's smile widened.

His family was beautiful.

"Juushiro, what's wrong?" Starrk asked in concern. There was something very wrong with his pet. The feelings he was receiving from the other man did not make much sense to him. Anticipation, tension? And there was a strange, nasty edge to the feelings. It made Starrk want to edge away from him but when Juushiro turned to look at him, his smile was so normal. His eyes looked warm. Starrk found it incredibly jarring combined with the feelings his link to the man was giving him.

"I just have a gift for you, Starrk." He said and Starrk chewed on his lower lip. Maybe that would explain the anticipation and tension. But that nasty feeling, what was that? "Here, try it on." Juushiro offered him something with his right hand. Starrk followed the gesture with his eyes, an automatic reaction. And that was a terrible mistake because it was his left hand that darted out, pressing something into the hollow of his throat.

There was a dull, muffled crunch and Starrk's eyes went wide as agonizing pain lanced through him. He could feel something digging into his flesh, burrowing through him with malign intent. He clawed desperately at the base of his throat, but that did nothing except enhance his pain. He reeled, falling to his knees as he sought desperately for Lilinette and his other pets. He couldn't focus enough to command Nanao and Shunsui but he did find Lilinette. For one horrible moment he saw through her eyes, saw Nanao with tears on her face, bending over the child arrancar. He could hear Lilinette screaming…

Then there was a snap, somewhere deep inside. The pain began to abate and Starrk dropped his hands to his sides, his breathing evening out. As he did a strange sense of calm filled his mind, as well as knowledge and certainty of purpose. He looked up to see Juushiro looking at him, smiling widely. There was a cruel, predator light in his eyes now, as he looked at the Espada kneeling in front of him. Starrk could feel his vicious pleasure at the sight of one of their captors brought low.

"How may I serve you, master?" Starrk murmured, knowing that was his purpose now. He existed to serve them. Of course, that meant he needed to do something. Reaching through the link between them, he summoned Lilinette. She tried to resist but he pulled her to him, gently but firmly. The door opened and he looked over as Shunsui looked into the room. He looked miserable, guilty and grief stricken both.

"It's done?" He asked and Starrk felt Juushiro's pleasure fade, replaced with concern for his friend. "Kami, that… hurt so much." Starrk felt a bit of guilt at that. He'd accidentally broadcast his agony to his pets.

"It's done. He's ours, now." Juushiro assured him and Shunsui nodded before kneeling beside Starrk. Warm arms went around him, hugging him and Starrk hugged him back, feeling safe and comforted by the warm presence of his… master.

"I'm sorry Starrk. I'm so, so sorry." Shunsui whispered in his ear and the Espada knew why. He didn't know any details of what they had planned but he knew his part in it and what his fate would be. He felt only peace at the thought.

"It's fine. I – ah." Lilinette had just opened the door, Nanao behind her. She was looking very unhappy but also deeply concerned as Lilinette stepped inside, her feet dragging.

"Starrk no I don't want to, please don't please…" She was sniffling, struggling to stay away from him. Starrk sighed before letting go of Shunsui and drawing his other half into a gentle embrace. He stroked her hair, feeling her warmth against him.

"I'm sorry Lilinette. You know I have to." He whispered into her ear before gently but firmly reclaiming her essence. She vanished, but not with the power of their resurrection. He was hiding her deep inside himself, putting her to sleep. Starrk knew it would be kinder but it made his heart ache. For the first time in a long, long time, he would be alone in his head… but not really. He could still feel his master's emotions. And right now what he was sensing was shock and horror, particularly from Juushiro, surprisingly. But then, he loved children. He turned his head to look at the white haired man. "She was not fully under your control. She had to go… and besides, it is kinder. She will sleep within me, unaware of what is happening." That was so much better for her, even if Lilinette did not want it. Juushiro dropped his eyes, avoiding his gaze. Starrk detected no guilt in him, not like Shunsui and Nanao. Just a bit of regret. Nanao… he turned to look at her, feeling her deep pain, her anguish. He moved without thought, catching her in his arms. "Nanao, shhh." He held her as she choked, then sobbed into his chest. "Don't feel that way. It's fine, really it is." She felt like they had betrayed him and they had, but had he deserved any kind of loyalty in the first place? No. Starrk petted her hair, feeling the ridges of her combs beneath his palm.

"Mama?" The door opened and Starrk looked over as Sanae looked into the room. Pilar was with her, sniffing the air as she sucked on her thumb. "Mama, what's wrong?" Sanae sounded worried.

"Why sad?" Pilar said, sniffing the air again. Why do you smell sad? Starrk interpreted her question. He let go of Nanao, smiling at the children. He wasn't sad at all and that would reassure them.

"Everything is fine, sweeties." He said, kneeling in front of them and reaching out to ruffle soft black hair. The two of them really did look like sisters. It was hard to tell that they had different fathers. Well, if you ignored the ears, at least. Starrk paused to scratch those, making Pilar wiggle in pleasure, her tail wagging. "Perhaps we can go play with the paints?" He made it a question, glancing at his masters. Shunsui took a deep breath and Starrk could see the hurt in his eyes. But he nodded with a smile that almost seemed natural.

"Of course you should." He said and Starrk smiled before gently nudging the two children back out. Pilar went easily but Sanae glanced between them, still aware that something wasn't quite right. But when he brought out the finger paints she was easily distracted.

They were all still small children, after all. It wasn't hard to take their minds off things.

For his pets, now masters, the next week was difficult. For Starrk, not so much.

He did his duties with ease, concentrating on behaving as if nothing had changed. It was easy enough since he'd rarely taken Lilinette on his duties. As he did his duty, he noticed a certain woodenness about Grimmjow, a slightly odd, forced feeling about his behavior. Starrk was absolutely certain the Sexta had also been… what? What had that thing they had put into him been? He didn't know.

He did know who was behind it, though. The scientist that Szayel had been certain he had killed was still alive. He'd shown up at the Kyoraku clan manor and examined Starrk once, to make absolutely certain that the thing inserted into him was behaving correctly. He also wanted to look at the children. Starrk had wanted to fight that but the thing inside him forced him to submit. Fortunately, Shunsui had stopped the scientist.

For most of the week, though, Starrk concentrated all his free time on the children. He played with them, held them and cuddled them, well aware that he would not be with them much longer. He would have spent time with Shunsui and Nanao, but that was difficult. More than anything, he wanted to hold them and be held but the guilt they felt… it was so hard. He could not ask them to make love to him when those feelings were reverberating through his mind. And he had no right to command them any longer, could not use his pheromones at all. His mental commands forbade it.

Starrk knew when the end was coming because Juushiro told him so. He gave the Espada his instructions for the next day, when and how to attack Aizen. Starrk felt the satisfaction in his mind, the pleasure the other man took in it, but said nothing about it. What was there to say? He just accepted the instructions with a nod, wishing he had more time. More time to hold Lars and Pilar, enjoy their little baby scents.

That night, Starrk wanted Nanao and Shunsui more than ever. Yet the pain filled gulf between them seemed impassible. He didn't know how to bridge it, what to say. He tried to think of something as he disrobed, settling in for the night. He still slept with them but only because it would have seemed strange if he hadn't. Lilinette's disappearance was enough for the servants to cover up, none of them wanted to add to it. Then he thought of something. It might not help to bridge the gulf between himself and his masters, but it needed to be said.

"Shunsui." He turned to the other man, capturing his hands. He was caught by surprise, in the process of getting undressed. "Please, promise me something." For a hollow, what he was asking would be a very great concession. "Please, promise me you'll treat Pilar and Lars like they're your own. Raise them and love them and keep them from any harm." That might not be easy, in the aftermath of Aizen's defeat. And if Aizen survived, it would not be up to Shunsui. He and Nanao would certainly be dead. The expression on Shunsui's face… his master swallowed hard before gently squeezing his hands.

"Of course I will." He said, his voice husky with emotion. Starrk could hear Nanao's choked off sob. "And you might survive Starrk. Don't give up." He said and Starrk smiled sadly.

"There is almost no chance of that." He reminded Shunsui and saw his eyes drop. They both knew it was true. Starrk had no idea what their plan entailed but his part in it was a distraction, giving his life to delay and hinder Aizen. And he would do it, to the best of his abilities. "I just want them to be safe. Please, Shunsui, make sure you win." That would be the only way to assure that his children would be at least somewhat safe. Starrk didn't know what would happen to the Kyoraku clan in the event of failure but he didn't think it would be good, and his children would be an easy target for Aizen's rage. Warm arms went around him and Starrk closed his eyes as he was held. It felt good, having that strong body so close.

"I wish we didn't have to do this." Shunsui murmured in his ear. "I wish there was another way… but you're the strongest. We need you there. Oh Starrk, I'm so sorry." Starrk could feel the remorse and guilt in his mind, the deep pain at what they had to do. He reached up to gently stroke warm brown hair.

"It's fine. I understand." He hesitated a moment but… he wanted this. Wanted it so much. "Please, make love to me. Both of you… I want this moment." This would be his last chance to be with them, smell their scents, feel their bodies. He did not want to waste it. Shunsui's arms tightened around him for a moment.

"Of course." Shunsui said gently and Starrk melted against him as the other man pulled him into a deep kiss. He heard Nanao sniff but then she was there as well, cuddling against him from behind. Starrk enjoyed the feel of her breasts against him, her body so close.

When they got to the bed, Starrk knew what he wanted to do. They were both sad… he needed to bring them past that, help them become entangled in the moment. He hesitated a moment. He wasn't supposed to but if they permitted him…

"May I use my pheromones?" That would make everything so much easier.

"Could you please?" Nanao said, her voice soft and vulnerable. Starrk met her eyes and nodded before letting his pheromones fill the air, the intoxicating aroma of lust and need. She immediately reacted with a gasp and he felt Shunsui stiffen, felt it as his master suddenly rubbed against him, swiftly coming to full attention.

"Kami… Starrk, what do you…?" Shunsui asked and Starrk smiled. They were letting him chose? That was nice.

"I want to taste her. If you could…?" He felt Nanao's anticipation, as she spread her legs for him. Shunsui went up, kissing her deeply as Starrk nuzzled her thighs, teasing the soft skin. Then he went to her sex, starting with her nub. That tender piece of flesh begged for his attention and Nanao cried out softly as he claimed it, sucking with practiced skill. Starrk slid a finger insider he, gently exploring her sex as he teased her. He could feel Nanao's sex trembling, hear her soft gasps and he could imagine what Shunsui would be doing… exploring her neck, her breasts, the rest of her body.

Starrk stopped just before she could go over the edge, pulling away and watching as Nanao shuddered, searching for the orgasm that had been denied her. She gasped for a moment before looking down at him, her violet eyes hazy with need. Starrk smiled as he moved up her. He wanted to feel her, completely, and his body was aching to be inside her. But…

"Shunsui, do you want to take me?" He requested and saw Nanao's desire, saw Shunsui smile.

"Gladly." The lust in his voice was beautiful and Starrk waited for the other man to prepare him. Nanao watched, her lips half-parted. Starrk gasped as he felt those big fingers gently massaging his prostate, filling his loins with heat.

"Ah… I can't… wait…" He needed more. Starrk slid home inside Nanao, gasping as he felt her wet heat surrounding him. Her body felt amazing but what he loved the most was the look on her face, the sheer pleasure as he began to take her. And when Shunsui's body entered his… Starrk felt like he was in heaven, caught between his two lovers. He loved every moment of it, the beautiful feelings… "Nanao… Shunsui…"

"Starrk." Shunsui breathed in his ear before moving against him, setting the pace. Starrk nuzzled Nanao, exploring the sensitive skin of her throat as he was taken and took her, a medley of pleasure. "Kami, you are amazing… I'm… so sorry…"

"Don't… be…" Starrk managed to say, seeing the tears filling Nanao's beautiful eyes even in the act. "Kami, I love you." He felt it. He really felt it, felt that feeling with what was left of his heart. Tears spilled down her cheeks and he kissed them away as Shunsui's thrusts speeded up slightly. "Don't cry." He whispered in her ear, feeling her arms going around his shoulders. "Nanao…" He kissed her then, tasting the sweet salt, feeling the passion of the moment.

"Starrk." Her breath tickled his ear, her sweet scent filling his senses as he experienced her body. "I… love you… too…" That made him so happy and he smiled before kissing her again, exploring her mouth passionately. As he did that Shunsui hit his prostate and Starrk gasped, feeling himself getting closer. This felt amazing…

Starrk held himself back, though, wanting to make Nanao cum first. She did, her insides clamping down around him as she cried out, her eyes closing tightly as she experienced the moment of pleasure. Starrk vaguely heard his own voice, raised in passion as the pleasure rolled over him. He felt it as Shunsui stiffened, that hard member pulsing deep inside him.

"Ah." Starrk breathed as he nuzzled Nanao, still caught between the two of them. "I'm so glad…" He was glad to be with them, glad to experience this moment. Happy to have this warmth and closeness, this love. All his existence, he'd craved companionship. It was worth giving his life for. Then Shunsui was pulling free and Starrk sighed at the feeling before he gently disengaged from Nanao. He could feel their budding pain again and shook his head, taking Nanao in his arms. "Do not regret this. You've given me so much. I cannot ask for more…" He murmured, his eyelids feeling heavy. He wanted to sleep. Warm arms went around him and he bathed in the scent of his lovers, savoring the moment before his eyes closed.

He dreamed of watching Lilinette playing with the children and vaguely wished he could see it just one more time.

The distraction went a bit differently than Starrk expected.

He wasn't sure what they had done, but Aizen was weakened. He still brought Grimmjow down quickly, of course. The Sexta was far, far less powerful than the rogue shinigami and he wasn't fighting at his best. Starrk wasn't sure if he was alive or dead and really wasn't sure which would be better for him. If he survived this but the shinigami won, what would they do with the Sexta? He really had no idea.

For himself, though, he fought with all his power and skill. Aizen could see that and Starrk felt his ire, his near rage at his traitorous Espada. And really, he was betraying the man. If he'd wanted to, Starrk could have fought the compulsion, struggled against it with all his will. But he couldn't afford to. Shunsui and Nanao had staked their lives on this and if they failed, they would die. He could not allow that to happen.

"Starrk." Aizen's voice was still smooth but full of his rage. "Why?" He asked and Starrk did his best, even as their blades clashed, their reiatsu flaring through the sky.

"I am under control." He said calmly, meeting those furious brown eyes. "And I want my children to have their mother." Especially when he was gone.

"But not their father." Aizen followed up on his words with a brutally fast attack. Starrk had to struggle desperately to keep up. He tried to use his wolves to attack, some of the pressure off, but it was not enough. He felt the power building but could not stop it. Dark energy surrounded him and Starrk held back a scream as the hado spell slashed his vital points. All that let him survive was the fact that Aizen had done it without an incantation. That let him only use a third of its true power. But his senses… he'd lost track of his opponent. Starrk turned desperately –

Crunch. The sound of the blade going through his chest seemed very loud in his ears. The blood that suddenly filled his mouth tasted like bitter copper and he choked before coughing, blood dripping down his lips and sliding through his beard. The blade twisted, before digging a deep gouge through the meat of his chest. Aizen knew arrancar anatomy much better than Shunsui had, and knew how all his Espada differed from each other. Starrk sighed softly as he felt the weapon find his heart.

Shunsui. He thought as he began to fall from the sky. Aizen was already leaving, not giving his fallen Espada so much as a glance. Nanao. You have to win. For Sanae… Pilar… Lars… you have to… win… He could sense them at the edges of his mind and knew they were sensing his pain, feeling his life fading. Then he hit the ground and his head struck the hard stone, blanking out anything else.

He knew nothing more.

The funeral ceremony was held on the Kyoraku estates.

There was no body, of course. Whether intentionally or not, Aizen had purified Starrk's soul collection. There had been nothing left of him at all, except the blood stains. Grimmjow had also vanished, by the time they'd gotten there. Only Halibel still lived, and she had not participated in the battle. Sajin would soon be a father, if all went well.

Shunsui gently held little Lars as the priest chanted the sutra. The little boy sucked on his thumb, too young to really understand. Sanae did understand and she was sniffling, hiding her face against her mother's yukata. She understood that her Uncle Starrk was gone and she would not see him again. Nanao tried to comfort both Sanae and Pilar. Pilar didn't really understand what was happening either, but she knew her sister was upset and that was enough.

When the sutra was over, the ceremony was completed. Shunsui watched as flowers were placed by the grave. They were tiger lilies, made with Starrk in mind. He'd always loved the bright orange blooms, particularly when Sanae brought them to him. The thought made him blink and he had to reach up to rub his eyes. A small hand touched his cheek and Shunsui looked at Lars. The little boy was looking at him, his blue eyes very big in his little face.

"I will take care of you like you are my own." He murmured, cuddling the child close. Lars cuddled back, not understanding but always willing to take a bit of affection. Shunsui closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath as he brought his emotions back under control.

He would raise Starrk's children with all the love he had. It was all he could do for the arrancar who had become so unexpectedly dear to them both.


End file.
